Mortal Sadness
by Discord3
Summary: Harry and Draco recover from their fight. But now, something else has come up. What had happened at the way to the Prefects Bathroom?


DIS-CLAIMER: 2003 Warner Home Video. Harry Potter publishing rights belong to J.K. Rowling. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and "Warner Bros." SUMMARY: Harry and Draco had a fight, Ron and Hermione desperately try to find out what happened, as Harry closes himself up from them. Ron tries to seduce Harry, but Harry and Draco somehow get back together.Ron gets kind of rough. What will happen?  
  
Just something I gotta say: This story isn't in anyway connected to any of my previous stories.  
  
MY NOTES: This story has something to do with the recent events in my life, but, just the beginning. Afterwards, I let my imagination fly. (  
  
WARNINGS: This story contents graphic sex activities. It also has a little hard play. (  
  
MY EMAIL: orion.secret@rock.com  
  
MISTAKES: One mistake I made constantly, and I simply can't believe I did it!( I wrote "than" instead of "then"! Oh, I wish I had a beta reader now! So, anyway, whenever you read "than" it's meant to be "then". And, I might have used the actual "than" a few times, but you can notice it by the sense of the sentence.  
  
SONGS: The songs I've listened the most whilst I wrote this; "Dirrty"- Christina Aguilera; "Complicated"-Avril Lavign.  
  
MORTAL SADNESS  
  
Harry sat down silently in front of the blazing fire in his common room. He was flipping over the pages of a book he got from the Library about depression, looking for a spell that might make it go away; He had had a fight with Draco because of a joke Draco played on him. Harry had lost all trust in him. He hasn't sleep right in days, he basically stopped eating, and whenever someone mentioned Draco, he felt his insides churn. The longing, for the other boy was large, he didn't deny it. But he would not give into that feeling of desperation.  
  
But Draco wasn't doing so well either. He was so hurt by the words that Harry gave him, he felt his heart crack in half. Draco was now in something psychologists would call "A living death". He felt his mind and soul slowly escaping his fleshy shell, as he clutched a photo he had of Harry close to his chest, to feel him one last time in what's left of his heart.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting silently opposite Harry. They both were watching him, for a very long time, and once in a while, they would whisper something to each-others ear, like consulting, and one of them would nod, or shake their head in disapproval. But the problem was, they didn't know how to help Harry. He wasn't telling them anything, not even the slightest, vague clue to why he is so miserable. And that wasn't like the Harry they knew. He had always shared everything with them. Thus, Hermione concluded that this must be something very serious, so she suspected that it had something to do with Draco. After all, it wasn't like Harry not to see Draco for about a week, nor talk to him in classes they had together, or Harry not giving him a seductive smile at their meal times. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Hermione, not taking her eyes off of Harry, turned to Ron's ear. "Well, maybe if I could perform this Charm on him.Its very complex, though. I don't know if I can manage.I could.It could have awful consequences on him." She hurriedly explained, waving her hand in front of Ron.  
  
"Ah.I dunno Herm." Ron said uncertainly, still whispering. "I mean.I'm sure you'll do it great, but.I mean.Should we?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, but now that kind of seems like the only option we've got, if we want to find out what the hell is going on." She explained. Her tone a little louder than before, and also a little rougher.  
  
Ron seemed to scowl a little. "Well.What does the Charm do?" He finally asked.  
  
"Its supposed to give you an insight in someone's soul and mind at the same time.So I will know exactly what he's thinking and what he's feeling." Hermione added, feeling special for all the knowledge she has. "Cool." was all that Ron could mutter out, and he did it with awe of Hermione. He had never heard of such a difficult charm. But could Hermione do it? Yup, definitely, she just needed a little practice.  
  
"So, you agree?" the brown-haired girl asked. "Uh.Yeah." Said Ron quickly.  
  
Hermiones mouth twisted in a small smile. She was obviously excited about performing such a difficult spell. "Great, then I'll be off to the Library."  
  
And with that, she got up and happily scuttled out of the common room. Harry didn't even notice her leaving, not to notice her missing. Ron stared at him for a few minutes with wide eyes. Then he slowly got up and walked over to his best friend.  
  
"Harry?" he asked cautiously, placing a tender and caring hand on Harry's left shoulder. Harry looked at the hand on his shoulder, than traced it up to the boys body and he looked at Ron straight in his eyes. Those emeralds, wonderful sexy ruby's staring into Rons eyes directly.Ron shivered, and he knew Harry felt that shiver. Ron blushed deeply red. If Harry only knew how Ron was attracted to him.How Ron has wanted to arch his arms around Harry's waist and pull him into a hard kiss since the first time they met. But those eyes, Ron noticed, were now a little different. They seemed.Full of pain and they seemed deeply hurt. Harry couldn't take it any longer. His eyes started to fill with tears, and he was unable to stop them. He needed a shoulder to cry on. Harry let his head fall on Rons stomach, and he started sobbing, clenching Rons robes. Bemused, Ron put his hand on Harry's head and stroked his hair. Since Harry seemed to enjoy the touch, Ron didn't stop. Harry's head was sliding more down, perhaps a little more down than Ron thought was safe, as now his body was reacting to this a little.in the wrong way. So he quickly pulled Harry from his chair and on to the couch. Harry didn't seem to mind. He just kept on crying, hugging and squeezing Ron tight, like he was going to fall and he was clenching on for dear life.  
  
After what seemed to be about 10 minutes, Harry's sobs deafened and disappeared. 'Thank God were alone in the common room' thought Ron.  
  
"Harry." Ron said again, but this time with grief. "What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" He was stroking Harry's soft chin now.  
  
"It's.its Draco." Harry managed to splutter out through the sharp gasps his lungs gave him from all of the crying.  
  
"Oh." said Ron, pretending like he didn't already know or suspect. He felt Harry's strong-arms grip him tighter.  
  
Rons dick was getting more and more excited about this. He could actually feel all of the muscles of Harry's body press into him. His strong abs, his chest.It was very difficult for Ron to resist and not pick Harry up and rape his brains out right now. Harry looked up at Ron slowly, and he was now lifting his entire body up. He was basically in Ron's lap. More or less... Ron couldn't take much more of this. He licked his lips, then he leaned in and kissed Harry. To his surprise Harry didn't back away, he actually hooked his hand around Ron's neck. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds. Then Harry slowly backed away, preventing anything else to happen. He looked straight into Ron's eyes again, and then he quickly got up and ran to the dormitory, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, standing up himself. But he didn't follow Harry. Instead he ran off to find Hermione.  
  
Hermione was silently reading her "Master Charms" book in the Library when she heard hurried footsteps at the corridor where the Library was. Then she saw Ron stumble in, panting, with a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Ron?" she asked curiously, standing up and walking over to face the boy.  
  
"I.I think I just made things worse." Answered Ron, gasping for breath, and he sat down on a chair opposite the one Hermione was sitting in. She walked over and sat back in her chair. "How?" the brown-haired girl asked.  
  
"I.I.." Started Ron. Hermione noticed him blush deeply. "I kissed him."  
  
The girl was staring at him, completely and utterly shocked. What was she hearing? Ron Weasley kissed Harry Potter? She knew that Harry was gay, and that a long, long time, but Ron too? How come? He always seemed to be so.straight. And she always thought he had a crush on her. Hermione was deeply hurt and sad, but she was also shocked and in horror. This was starting to be a little repulsive for her. Her jaw simply dropped open, and her eyes bulged and stared at Ron. There was an odd and uncomfortable silence that lasted for some time, in which their moods tensed dangerously.  
  
"What?" was the only thing Hermione could figure to say. It seemed as though words have left her, perhaps for the first time in her life.  
  
"I.kissed him." Ron repeated. He noticed an odd glimpse in Hermiones eyes, which definitely couldn't mean good. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed Harry? Actually, there was no maybe about it. He had made a big mistake, and it will be very hard to fix it. Harry now knows that Ron is mad about him, and what will he think? Will they stay friends? This wasn't going the good way.  
  
"I can not believe you." Hermione spat out. She was getting angry, her usually silent fumes of rage were now jolting to get out. This wasn't about her. This was about Harry. Ron had made things worse by this. And, well, maybe just a little this was about her.  
  
She stood up and walked over to Ron rather quickly, holding up her right hand and her index finger was pointing at Ron. Her face still had the same, bemused expression. "You idiot! Do you know what you have done? What were you thinking? How was that going to do any good to him, letting him know you get hard about him?" she spat through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hermione" Ron tried to interrupt, but there was no stopping Hermione when she was angry.  
  
"You don't talk now!" the girl answered with a rather hateful and nasty tone.  
  
"Yes m'am." Ron added, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Do you know how this can buzz his emotions up?! It may mean that the Charm won't work! It may mean that we will have to wait for this to settle in, before we can do the Charm! I can't 'read' him if his thoughts are really blurry and confused!" And suddenly Ron realized the majority of what he had done. They will now never know what actually happened, if what Hermione was saying was true.  
  
"Oh, GOD Ron!" she added, slapping herself with her right hand on her forehead. "Would you just please go away, before I hex you?" she asked leaning on the table and burying her face in her hands. Ron simply nodded and he quickly got up, and left the room silently, still wearing his shocked expression.  
  
After some while, Hermione decided that she should go back on practicing the Charm. Maybe she could still do something good with it, even though Ron may have shattered their last hope. 'Selfish horny idiot' Hermione repeated in her head, which did give her the strenght to go on for some while, until she eventually fell asleep, her cheek pressing the pages of the large book.  
  
Harry lay silently in his four-poster bed, thinking of the event of the moments that occurred several minutes before. How Ron had kissed him. His tender lips.His soft and gentle touch.It was so different. And there was no fact denying it that Harry actually did enjoy it. He not only enjoyed the kiss, but he enjoyed the change, that for once, it wasn't Draco who he had kissed. But that's what made Harry feel bad. He wanted Draco. And he wasn't sure he wanted Ron. But then, he wasn't sure whether he loved Draco or not. Harry always figured he was only attracted to him in a physical way. But now that they broke up, why did it hurt so much? But he was sure he loved Ron. Maybe not in that way, maybe yes. This was all so confusing. He did have the foundations to build a good relationship with Ron.  
  
After some time, Harry's brain stopped working completely and he fell into a dreamless sleep. He was awoken when he felt someone shaking his shoulder gently. Harry opened his eyes, which seemed to be very heavy. He looked around for his glasses, and when he found them, he put them on, and looked at the person next to him. It was Ron. In his pajamas, in Harry's bed. The mere thought of what might happen made Harry's cock throb and harden like a rock. He noticed that the sun hasn't struck yet, and that it was still rather dark. Ron seemed to have pulled the curtains of his bed together and rather tightly tied them up.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, obviously shocked, after some while. "Harry, I'm sorry for what happened, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, I mean, it was just all the emotions and, I mean, your so hot, oh god, I'm such an ass, and you're my friend, and I kissed you, and that's bad, and I'm so, so, so sorry, Harry, it wont happen ever again." Ron said really fast, his hand tensely picking the other hand. His downer jaw trembled and Harry had quite some fun trying to understand what the hell Ron was on about, when it struck him; the kiss. Harry grinned and his eyes lightened. Ron shivered as those lovely polls of emerald-jade green looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron!" said Harry cheerily, still smiling, and he took handfuls of Ron's pajama tops, and pulled Ron into a hard, long kiss. When Harry broke the kiss, Ron had his eyes closed and an expression of utter delight on his face. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Blooooody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "You're one hell of a kisser!" he shouted rather loud. And then suddenly, Ron looked worried. "Uh-oh! What if someone heard me?!" he asked startled. Harry chuckled again.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron, I have Silencing Charms all over the bed."  
  
"Ohh." said the red-head, feeling rather stupid.  
  
"Tell you what Ron.Why don't you stay here with me tonight?" Harry asked seductively, playing with his sheets. Ron just grinned and he let out a tangled and high-pitched "Okay" before he blushed. His face matched out with his hair. Then he lay next to Harry, and he didn't even cover himself up. But what came next, Ron definitely didn't expect.  
  
Harry leaned over him, and kissed him on his cheek. Then he pulled some of his covers, enough to cover Ron, and he tucked the boy tightly in. Ron felt very warm and comfortable. Then Harry snuggled up against him, and they both fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Tomorrow morning, Harry and Ron didn't exchange a word. When they would see each-other their hearts would start beating hardly, and their faces would flush. Then they would exchange warm smiles and walk past each-other, sometimes purposely brushing their hands together. Hermione noticed all of this. By now she had practiced up the Charm. And she intended to use them on the two boys. Yes, the two boys... She wanted to know what the hell was going on now.  
  
Yesterday she fell asleep in the Library, and Madam Pince had to irritably wake her and remind her that the Library was for learning and reading not for sleeping and snoozing. Hermione found it all very comical, which annoyed the Librarian even more. She even threatened to go to McGonagall. But Hermione didn't mind. Instead she quickly got up and with loads of giggles picked all of her stuff up, and ran out of the Library, thinking her stomach would fall apart from all of the laughter. As she walked through the corridors, she found Draco Malfoy drinking some water out of a school water fountain. He noticed her and quickly walked over. He seemed lonely and eager to speak with someone, anyone, and his eyes were full of tiered pain.  
  
"Hermione!" He shouted. And she had no alternative but to stay and talk to him.  
  
"Hi." Draco said oddly.  
  
"Hi." Hermione replied sharply.  
  
"How are you?" Draco asked, hungry for some conversation.  
  
"I'm fine. And you?" she continued, now a lot less tense.  
  
'I'm.not exactly what you would call 'good'." Said the attractive blond- head, his head falling.  
  
"Malfoy, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I'm sorry, I cant, I have classes." And before either of them could say anything else she walked away and entered the Charms classroom, first of the students to be there, as usual. She left Draco standing there, like an idiot, and she clearly gave him the message that he still wasn't welcome in her company. She felt so bad. To his already large pain, she gave him some more. But no! That was a Malfoy, in fact, that was Draco Malfoy, and he deserved every piece of torture and pain he got.  
  
She walked over to tiny professor Flitwick.  
  
"Good day, professor." She exclaimed joyfully. Professor's Flitwick, McGonagall, Vector and Dumbledore were her favorites. And she was their favorite.  
  
"Oh, good day, Miss. Granger!" Flitwick squeaked, eager to speak and see Hermione.  
  
"How are you today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Miss. Granger, I have a wonderful lesson prepared. And you?" the tiny wizard said cheerily.  
  
"I'm fine professor. I.would require your help for something." she added cautiously.  
  
"Oh? With what? If it's a spell, I'm sure you wont have any trouble with it!" the professor said, basically giving her the thumbs-up.  
  
Hermione blushed. But she did enjoy the attention. She always enjoyed it. "Well.Actually, it is a spell. A Charm. And it's very advanced." She answered.  
  
"Oh? Which one?" asked professor Flitwick cutiously, frowning slightly.  
  
"Emotius Expleinus" She answered, feeling an odd surge of energy run through her. Whenever she talked about this serious magic, she felt an odd surge of arrogance run through her body.  
  
"The Emotion Teller?" professor Flitwick asked, almost shocked. "Miss. Granger, that is a very complex Charm, and I must say that we do not learn it here, at Hogworts! It can be very dangerous if not performed correctly!"  
  
"I know professor, that's why I'm asking you!" she said defensively.  
  
"Well! I wont ask you what its for, I don't want to know.But what do you need about it?" he asked.  
  
"I.need to know.can it be fought back and how will I know if I read someone's emotions?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yes. It can be fought back. Of course, it depends of how powerful a Charm you put on someone.Same as the.Imperius Curse." Flitwick silently answered. "But for the later, I can't explain it. You will know when you perform it."  
  
And at that moment, students started pouring into the classroom, together with Ron and Harry, who had their little ceremony again. Hermione sighed and said "Thank you" to professor Flitwick before turning away and taking her seat purposely between Harry and Ron to prevent any possible.Vulgarities.  
  
Hermione tried to sit between them for the rest of their classes, and successfully, because of her being in the middle of them, no love glances or smiles or, thank god, touches were exchanged. Although, the classes they had with the Slytherins, she noticed Draco looking over at Harry several times, and she was sure Draco's eyes were filled with tears. Harry, on the other hand, was trying the best he could not to look at Draco, and when he did, his face became pale and cold. Hermione was sure though, that if his pride would let him, Harry would jump off the bench and kiss Draco hard on the lips.  
  
They all settled into the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, waiting for their new teacher. Professor Avaris walked in, causing everyone to chill. He was very tall, about 5 feet and 12 inches. He wore a large black hood, which was a part of his long black cloak. He was dressed up in black, like Snape. He sat behind his desk. This was their first Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson in the year; Draco and Harry had their fight over the summer holidays.  
  
"Good day, class" a cold, chilly, dark voice issued from the cloaked man. "My name." he said standing up and walking over behind his desk to face the class, "is." he continued pulling out his wand. It was colored in a dark shade of black and was at least 14 inches long. 'Ebony." Draco thought, 'Just like Fathers'. Then he did a swirling motion with his wand and taped the collar of his long dark robes. The tip of the long wand glowed lightly in gold, and his cloak loosened and it unfastened itself and danced around the classroom like a silhouette with no barer before it hung itself at the coat cupboard at the professor's desk. He revealed himself to be rather young. His eyes were jade green, his lips were very red, his hair was ash black and his complexion was pale. Hermiones mouth gaped. She remembered how attracted she was to Lockhart. Well, now, this professor was ten times more handsome.  
  
Harry noticed that the professor had a long black, but thin, overcoat, which was concealed under the rather large cloak. With another touch of his wand, the overcoat fell off of him and followed its way to the cupboard where the cloak was hung. Now, this was a completely new scene. The young man in front of the class was dressed in a tight navy colored suit. He had a white shirt beneath it, which really lit him up. Then he smiled at the students, still holding his wand. The next time he spoke, he seemed to be joyful and filled with life. He talked with a smile.  
  
"Well, as I was saying my name is." and he started to move his wand in the air in front of him, like he was trying to write on it. Everyone in the classroom gasped in unison. Red, fiery letters were appearing in front of the professor. Harry remembered his second year encounter with Tom Riddle down in the Chamber of Secrets. Riddle did the same thing with Harry's wand.  
  
And when Avaris finished writing, he said "professor Avaris." Then he waved his wand at the letters and they disappeared in a blaze of orange/red light and they projected themselves at the blackboard behind him.  
  
"Alright" he sighed, clapping his hands together. "Well, I know you've all had a large enough share of Defense Against The Dark Arts professors, lets just hope that I wont be turned into ashes." and he looked straight into Harry's eyes, but he was smiling kindly. "Or that I won't lose my memory.Or that I won't be prosecuted as a werewolf.Or that I wont be an old aged auror.With a certain incident." He finished winking at Harry.  
  
"So, I hear you've done the Unforgivable Curses. That, by me, is very little, in extent to the time that awaits us. I will be here.to teach you how to defend yourselves against dark wizards and witches. And.we shall begin to do so today, as a little exercise." Explained Avaris, walking backwards, and pointing at the empty space in front of him, which was cleared now. "Can I have two volunteers?" he asked. Several hands shot in the air, most of them eager to come out and do the 'exercise'. Hermione was, of course, the first one to wave her arm frantically in the air, which made both Ron and Harry frown and back-away slightly.  
  
But the professor didn't seem pleased. He sighed and pointed at Harry. "Ah, Mr. Harry Potter. Would you please come up here?" and Harry slowly got up with a little expression of laziness on his face. He walked over to the teacher. "Thank you, Harry." Avaris said joyfully. "And as for your partner.How about a Slytherin.Ehh...Mr. Draco Malfoy, would you be so kind as to assist us?" he exclaimed. Both Harry and Draco shot each-other worried looks. Draco seemed paler than usual and he had a trace of shock over his face. Professor Avaris held his arm out in a welcoming manner, and Draco slowly got up and walked over to front of the class. Some Slytherins were slowly starting to chant "Kill him, Draco!" but when professor Avaris shot them an incredibly irritated and cold look, they all backed away slightly and stopped.  
  
"Now." the teacher beckoned, forcefully pushing Harry and Draco closer to each-other with an arm placed on the middle of their backs. But they didn't seem to want to move. After some difficulty, and placing more force into his push, Avaris managed to get them close enough. "We will do this through dueling. The rules are: No transfiguration, no black magic" he said carefully, looking at Draco, "and no Charms. Only curses and repeliants." A sound and look of confusion spread over the class at the last words. Several people repeated amazed " Repeliants?". Only Hermione had a smirk on her face, and didn't seem intrigued. "You don't know what repeliants are?" Avaris asked shocked. Hermiones hand shot quickly into the air. "Miss. Granger? Would you be so kind as to enlighten the class?" The professor said, smiling politely at Hermione. She got up. "Repeliants are a type of curse-charms that are usually called disarming curses. They are used to disarm the opponent or physically hurt them." Hermione happily and arrogantly explained.  
  
"Good. Five points for Gryffindor. Are we all clear what repeliants are now?" the professor asked as Hermione grinned and sat down. Avaris didn't wait for a reply from the class. "Good." He added.  
  
"Alright now. If anyone gets hurt, I'm here." He assured the class. "Right. Harry, Draco.On my mark." The two boys nodded. "Wands in place." Avaris commanded. Harry's and Draco's wand shot up to their face. "Bow" Avaris continued and the two boys obediently bowed. "Walk away, 10 steps." And so they did. "And take your places." Avaris said, as Harry took his position elegantly, and so did Draco. "On the count of three..One.Two.Three." and Avaris backed away and snapped his fingers in which Draco immediately yelled, taking an elegant step forward "Emmenessempra!" and a purple light issued from his wand, fizzing and unfolding quickly, before it hit Harry right in the chest, making a large energy wave, and he flew into the air doing a cross-summersault before hitting the wall hard and sliding down to the floor. The Slytherins cheered, and the Gryffindors made disappointed faces. Harry moaned in pain, as he heavily got up and pointed his wand at Draco, angrily shouting out "Flippendo!" and yet another flash of purple and white light issued from, this time, Harry's wand, and it oddly seemed to be flipping in circles quickly, and in less then a second, it hit Draco in his stomach. Draco flew backwards doing quick flipps, and he fell hard on the floor, on his back, rolling over several times from the speed gained in his flight, before he hit his head hard on one of the tables. He started sobbing and all of the Gryffindors applauded Harry and some were whistling. But the Slytherins were starting to make a riot. Many were swearing and some were pulling out their wands. Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls were all around Draco, hugging him, and Pansy kissed him on the cheek. Professor Avaris' expression darkened. This was, though, highly expectable. But not unsolvable. He pointed his wand in the air, and several loud cracks issued from it. The situation didn't improve.  
  
"SILENCE!" Avaris yelled, walking over to Draco, and making the Slytherin girls go back to their seats. "10 points from Slytherin! And another 10 from Gryffindor!" Many angry faces of students were pointed at professor Avaris. Then Seamus Finnigan spoke rather angrily and inappropriately.  
  
"Why 10 points from Gryffindor? What did we do?" Seamus asked. Someone from Gryffindor interrupted with "We kicked Slytherins ass, that's what we did!".  
  
"Silence!" Avaris repeated as he bent down to examine Draco's head. Still examining, he sighed, and then spoke. "Because Gryffindor was more than a willing participant in this little quarrel Slytherin made." Then he pointed his wand at the bloody spot on Draco's head and muttered "Finito Acus" and blue light issued from the tip of the wand and the wound healed instantly. Draco got up and rubbed his head at the spot he had hit it. "Ohhhh." he groaned. Just then the bell rang. "Alright class, you may leave." And thus professor Avaris concluded the lesson.  
  
As the Gryffindors and Slytherins got into the corridors, all hell broke lose once more. Harry quickly walked away from it, and left Ron, Seamus, Dean and the others to fight all they want. It wasn't his fault, after all, its not like he volunteered to do the exercise. And he didn't mean to hurt Draco's head, he only wanted to curse him back for the curse Draco cats on him. But it felt good, taking some of his emotions out on the blond. And with the force and fury that Draco cast his spell, he was sure that the blond-head enjoyed it too.  
  
Hermione felt like she was just struck by a lightning bolt. In fact, she was struck by something, but it wasn't a lightning bolt. She saw the opportunity to catch up with Harry and cast the Emotion Teller on him. She still wasn't sure would she do it right, but when will another chance like this occur? But what if Harry fought back? Like he fought back the Imperius curse? If Harry could fight off Voldemorts Imperius and Moodys Imperius.Then her Emotion Teller would be feeble. But maybe if she used Harry's current emotional state to her advantage.  
  
She broke through the crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors and ran off to catch up with Harry. She caught up with him a few corridors downwards, near the Great Hall, as it was dinner-time. Even though she hated doing this, especially to one of her best friends, she found it necessary, cause she now needed to see what he felt about Ron. And she wanted to try and read his mind, to see what was going on with Draco and him. By what professor Flitwick had told her, Harry would have no recollection of the Charm ever being cast on him. That is, if she performs it correctly.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled, pulling out her wand, and before the boy turned to face her it was already pointed at him. "I'm really, really sorry about this, but its for your own good." She said, with her famous as-a-matter-of- fact expression on her face. Harry frowned. "What?" he questioned, but it was too late.  
  
"Emoticus Depende Explainus Totalis!" she said out loud, and dark red light issued from her wand, and a large bolt of magical energy struck Harry in the center of his forehead, which made him fall back on the ground.  
  
Harry felt uneasy. He couldn't think. Like his brain didn't exist. He felt like someone or something was reading his mind, taking all of his secrets, all of the things he fought back to say even to his closest friends over the years. He felt vulnerable and exposed. The feeling, though, was similar to the one he felt when he was put under the Imperius curse. But somehow, he couldn't fight back. There was no voice telling him to do anything. Actually, there wasn't anything he could fight back too.  
  
Hermione felt a tickling sensation, and was sure that she felt her brain shiver. Then, out of nowhere, she was 'knowing' things she never knew existed, she felt sorrow when she even crossed the thought of parents.She figured what was going on. Her brain had temporarily, through the magical linking light that was stationed at the tip of her wand to Harry's forehead, melded with Harry's, and she could feel what he felt, and she could know what he knew. Hermione felt ashamed, she felt like she was going through Harry's private trunk or drawer, or maybe even a diary, and was taking all of his thoughts and secrets away from him.  
  
She had visuals of everything that was going inside Harry's head. She had, after some while, figured how to control the Charm. All she needed to do was think of what she wanted to find out. Just like usual, with her own brain. She had found out about Draco. She felt what Harry felt with him. Love, pain.She remembered and saw those lustful moments that he and Harry had.Clean moans and gasps of pleasure.Harry panting, screaming for more.And then, Hermiones thoughts trailed off to Ron.  
  
Oh dear god! Ron really did kiss Harry! That's disgusting. And then she saw that Ron had crawled into Harry's bed. She was only happy that nothing happened. Just then, everything went black. The memories were starting to spin, she felt lightheaded and dizzy. Had the spell backfired? She had a visual of what Flitwick told her, and Hermione could hear the echo of his voice. "Be careful, Miss. Granger. The mind is a powerful object, if the Charm is not performed properly.There could be catastrophic consequences!"  
  
Everything became black. She felt the objects around her harden. The floor wasn't like air anymore. It was all coming back to normal. Then Hermione understood; Harry was coming back to his senses, and the Charm was falling apart. But, no matter. She had what she needed. She knew everything. She heard Harry groan loudly as her head span around and Harry vaguely came into focus. She saw him grab his head and moan in pain. She did the same.  
  
"H-Hermione?" He asked, sounding like he had a mammoth headache. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I.I.you.well.Harry.Ron..You..I..mean..I-you fell. And.You hit your head. But I think your okay. Let's go to dinner, huh, I'm starving!" Hermione quickly lied. She said everything so fast, Harry frowned and just said "Ok" weirdly.  
  
Hermione said nothing in response and just walked over to him and helped him up from the ground and than they both walked away and into the Great Hall. She decided not to use this at Ron as well. No, this was so hard and difficult. And it was draining like she never felt it before. Professor Flitwick warned her about that too. Hermione felt her own head ache slightly. But before long, it stopped. Harry and Hermione ate their dinner silently. There wasn't any sign of Draco, Ron, Seamus, Dean, or even half their friends and half the Slytherins. What had happened to them? Where were they?  
  
Then, Dumbledore got up, and as usual professor McGonagall took the little golden spoon and tapped the crystal glass several times and asked for every- ones attention. But this time, much more roughly than usual.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Thank you Minerva." He said with a strained voice.  
  
He looked around the Great Hall once before taking a deep breath and continuing. "As some of you know, the incidents in the Defense Against The Dark Arts corridor was controlled by professor Avaris," he pointed at Avaris, who stoop up himself, and slowly bowed his head in appreciation, and then Dumbledore went on, "before anyone was hurt.Seriously." And then there was a gasp of horror through the Great Hall.  
  
"Because of these events.I am afraid that I will have to take away 50 points both from Gryffindor and Slytherin house.Which, now, leaves these two houses, Gryffindor with -8 points and Slytherin with -5 points." And the Slytherins and Gryffindors all burst into rioting again and some shouted rude words at professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Silence." Dumbledore said softly but sharply. And, curiously, everyone stopped shouting. It was clear to Harry, by looking into the Headmasters eyes, that he was indeed very angry, and everyone knew better than to provoke Dumbledore further when he was angry. The students sat down, and the Great Hall was swept over with bitterness from the two houses.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione sharply turned to Harry. "HARRY!" She yelled loudly, and many people around them turned to see what was going on. "Ron!" she exclaimed and Harry figured what she was on about. Ron must have been hurt, if he's not here. They both exchanged worried looks before getting up and running away to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry and Hermione found themselves stopped in front of the large doors of the Hospital Wing. They both panted. After all, the way from the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing wasn't a small distance, and they could both feel the ache between their rib bones.  
  
Hermione composed herself and knocked at the large door. They waited for a little while, and then they heard hurried footsteps tapping on the marble floor. The door swung open, and there was Madam Pomfrey, dressed in white and red as usual.  
  
"Ah.Came here to see Mr. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking at them sharply.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered eagerly and hurriedly, still panting a little.  
  
Madam Pomfrey kept looking at them. "I am not sure how wise it is to let you in at the moment, but just for a brief visit. And try not to irk any of the other.Slytherin patients." She said, turning her back at them and leading them inside. Naturally, they followed her in.  
  
The sight was not pleasant. There were both boys and girls lain on the beds on either side of the room. Hermione noticed Crabb and Goyle on to beds next to each-other. Goyle's face was covered in bandages and Crabb seemed to have his arm broken.  
  
Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey came to a halt in front of one curtain pulled bed. Harry and Hermione were so preoccupied by the Slytherins, they didn't notice any of their fellow Gryffindors on the beds on the left side of the Infirmary. Well, that was quite obvious, at least it became obvious when Madam Pomfrey next spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, I placed them all on different sides so that they wouldn't cause more trouble, and I flicked a knut to see which ones will have their curtains pulled closed." Madam Pomfrey explained, putting her hand on the curtains of the bed and pulling them aside to reveal Ron lying there. He didn't seem hurt, and both Harry and Hermione felt a large burden fall off of their hearts, and they both gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
Ron just had a bandage around his head. He didn't look like he was in pain either. Ron gave a vague smile, which was mostly intended, or Hermione thought so, to Harry. Harry smiled back, and without another word walked hurriedly over to Ron and hugged him.  
  
"OH! I'm so glad your ok, Ron!" Harry exclaimed, giving a tight embrace from Ron, who seemed to squeeze Harry back. Hermione frowned and snarled at the two boys hugging. She was wondering whether the boys body's would react to the contact, and she watched intensely at Ron's covers and Harry's Hogwarts trousers. Nothing. She was rather disappointed, she wanted to point out to the boys that she knew what was going on.  
  
Harry was whispering something in Ron's ear, and Ron seemed to giggle. Hermione put her tongue out and made a grimace of disgust. Just then Harry turned around at her with a little hurt and angry expression and she quickly made her face back to normal and guiltily straightened up.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say something?" He asked her through his teeth.  
  
She nodded nervously. "Umm.Hi.Ron.You and Ha, I mean, heh!" and she gave a startled whimper and she put her hands to her mouth. Hermione realized that the only thing she could think of was Ron and Harry. Or Harry and Ron. Or what would Harry like to do to Ron. That Charm was a bad idea. Definitely a bad idea.  
  
They both stared at her. "Umm.Nice to see you Ron, I really, really have to get going, I.I have my algebra class." And she ran off towards the door, feeling really stupid.  
  
The two boys were still trying to track her, like they could see through walls. Than Harry turned to Ron. "What's she on about? It's past dinner! We have no more classes?!" Harry exclaimed and Ron shrugged. So, the two boys stayed together, talking, for another 15 minutes.  
  
Ron was very eclectic about how he hit Draco with three curses before Avaris stopped them all, and how Draco managed to hit him only once. "And than he fell down, after I used Rectusempra on him, and I cast the funungulis curse on him! Thanks for teaching me! And I was ready to finish him off with Akarus, but, than he cursed me." Harry didn't seem very happy with what Ron was telling him. After all, he did still have emotions for Draco, strong feeling that were pulling him to the other boy. And he didn't want to see him hurt. He was pretty sure Draco felt the same way, until this afternoon, when the Slytherin had so forcefully cast that disarming curse on him. But Harry hit him back, real good, and was glad when Draco hit his head, although, he wasn't really sure he enjoyed it so much.  
  
Ron noticed the vague smile on Harry's face, and the hurt in the eyes shielded with those round, full moon glasses. Even though Harry often hid his pain, and usually did a very good job at it, he wasn't so successful on the task now, even though he tried really hard. Soon, Ron's triumphant smile faded away, and the light from his eyes disappeared, and he fell back into his pillow. "Sorry" he said dully.  
  
"Its okay." Harry answered to Ron's statement, sounding really sad. "Ahh.Look Ron, I should probably go, or Madam Pomfrey will kill me."  
  
Ron nodded, and he tried to kiss Harry's hand, but Harry pulled away. Draco was on the bed across Ron, and he saw that the blonde was conscious and was watching Harry with a sad frown, and watering eyes. That was the reason why Harry felt so uncomfortable during the entire visit. And he figured that Ron was so happy and loud about how he cursed Draco because he wanted Draco to hear him and envy him that Harry was still his friend, and possibly his new lover, whilst Draco was the past behind them all. As Harry walked away, Draco didn't keep his eyes off of him, but he didn't say anything either. He didn't say anything even while Ron was gossiping him. Harry found that he had the same expression on his face as Draco did, and that he, too, couldn't take his eyes off of the other boy.  
  
And then, the contact ended, as Harry left the Hospital Wing, and went back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry had an uneasy sleep in his four-poster bed back at the dormitory. He found it rather complicated to sleep, for some odd reason. He felt.alone.  
  
Harry was woken by the dorm door being pushed open, as silently as possible, and silent footsteps could also be heard, issuing from the same direction. Harry mechanically grabbed his wand, and his glasses. He was ready for the worst, he always has been, especially now as Voldemort returned, and there was danger for both the wizzarding community as much as for the Muggle community.  
  
He waited, covered behind the curtains of his bed, thinking should he charm the bed with the Claudo Velum charm or should he use a disarming curse. Or should he just stay put right where he was, quiet and stiff, waiting for the right moment before he could immobilize the witch or wizard that had entered the dormitory. Harry was drenched in cold sweat, now that he noticed that a slick, pale hand slid between the curtains, obviously with the intention of sliding them open, and entering Harry's once safe bed. The Claudao Velum charm seemed really good right about now. But it was too late. The person had opened the curtains. Harry's head was opposite the intruder, and he pretended to be sleeping, but his eyes were widely opened, and he gave a lot of effort in trying to control his breathing. That's it. He couldn't take it any longer. He was going to curse the person. It was now or never. He turned around silently and rather calmly, as the person lifted his read head and stared at the wand in shock, as Harry muttered calmly and silently "Immobilus" and a short magic wave issued from his wand, and hit the intruder in his chest. Then Harry's shock was doubled as he noticed that the one he had just immobilized was his best friend, and his new lover. It was Ron. Who was rather motionless right about now, though. Harry giggled. "Sorry" he said, chuckling. He pointed his want at Ron again and muttered "Finito Incantate" and Ron was released from the spell, with a small purge of energy.  
  
Harry grinned. "And what are you doing in my bed?" He asked, playfully.  
  
Ron sat in the bed, and pulled the curtains together. "I thought you'd be more welcoming, Harry" Ron said quietly, looking terrified that his best friend had just cursed him.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were." Harry snickered.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"No one, it's not important." Harry waved a dismissing hand, and made a let- it-be face.  
  
Ron grinned as well now, and he put his left hand on Harry's right cheek, and started stroking it slowly, as Harry's eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned silently in delight. Harry's cheeks were warm, and they were always a little pink and flushed. Actually, they were always perfect. Soft.Perfect.  
  
Ron's right hand was sliding through the silk covers and had placed itself atop of Harry's left hand, which he was propped on for support, as his head shrugged to his left shoulder cap. Ron's heart beat quickly every time he touched Harry. Harry was something beautiful, something rare, that was really hard to get, and Ron had it. It was his. Harry was his.  
  
As Ron's right hand began to move quickly upwards, and passed Harry's thin, red lips, it took a little spit between its fingers and it ran it down Harry's lovely pale neck. Ron could feel the pulse. Ron started unbuttoning Harry's pajama tops. Soon enough he was done. His other hand was still caressing Harry's cheek, whilst his right was pinching a nipple, stealing a groan from Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry felt a need to be the one who will lead this little game. He suddenly broke free of Ron's grasp, and threw himself on top of Ron, kissing him desperately, biting his lower lip, thrusting his tongue inside Ron's warm, wet mouth. His hands were busy of stripping Ron of his clothes. In a few short, breathless moments, Ron was naked, hard, his cock pressed up on Harry's belly. Harry could feel the pre-cum oozing over his stomach, and he borrowed one of his hands to wipe it and bring it to Ron's mouth, who selfishly liked the fingers clean, and than nibbled them. Ron lifted his legs, and lightly placed them around Harry's waist, and he slid Harry's pajama trousers down. Harry helped, by slightly hopping out of them. Now they were both naked, and it was precious skin on skin. Harry's tongue traced Ron's jaw and neck, biting at his Adams Apple. Moans and swears were escaping Ron's lips, as Harry moved downwards, to suck Ron's left nipple. After some while, it became so hard, it seemed it was going to explode, and Harry bit it once, and then left it be.  
  
Than he trailed down to his navel, where his tongue started circling around it. Soon, he had reached that loved destination Ron had prayed of Harry reaching. Harry sighed over Ron's cock, which made it throb, and Ron swore desperately, whining loudly. It was already too much for Ron, Harry's mere presence there made him go almost over the edge. Harry teased Ron for a few minutes, and when Ron's dick spat out tons of pre-cum that was oozing over it, Harry took him in his mouth, deep. He was sucking Ron's full length, and as he did so, Ron's eyes bulged and he placed his hands in Harry's hair, screaming loudly, and starting to moan, as Harry started moving up and down his cock. His fingers entangled with the black mop of hair, and Harry sucked harder.  
  
He was licking, teasing, sucking, and Ron loved it. The red head was starting to buck his hips desperately into Harry's mouth, deeper and deeper, until Harry choaked slightly and spat Ron out, coughing. This wasn't necessarily bad, Ron didn't want to cum just yet.  
  
"Ron, take it easy, will you?" Harry said, clutching his throat. "I need to breathe, you know. And you're not so small that I can swallow you!" He spat out. Ron blushed. Should this be taken as a compliment?  
  
"Sorry." Ron muttered, feeling scowled. "Hey, Harry, wait!" He said and he took his wand out and muttered "Lumos!" and light spread through the small private section that was made by the curtains of Harry's bed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his eyes bulging, he was covering away from the light. His eyes weren't used to it just yet. After all, he had spent quite some time in the dark.  
  
"I want to see you.Naked. I want to see your body." Ron said, almost through a whisper, but his voice was harsh, and filled with arousal. He was deeply blushing, as his cheeks and ears matched his hair.  
  
Harry giggled and gave Ron his that gorgeous smile Harry had. Ron thought he would faint. Surely, Harry was an angel sent by the heavens, and he was there, right now, to please any desire Ron would hold.  
  
Harry lied back on the bed, stretching out, teasing Ron. 'He is beautiful' Ron thought. Harry revealed a very pale tan, almost as pale as Draco's, but similar enough. His face, of course, was wonderfully gorgeous. His green emerald-jade eyes were shielded with those cute round glasses. His nose wasn't big nor small, it was just right. His lips were thin and red, and his wide smile was incredible. Ron moved down to his neck. He noticed how Harry's Adams Apple had made itself visible, and until now, Ron hadn't even seen it. But he thought about it, oh, yes, very, very often. His neck was attracting Ron, it was asking for him to suck on it, it was pleading for attention. Then, Ron's eyes moved lower, to Harry's chest. It was very muscular, and so were his hands. Quidditch, obviously. His nipples were very tight and hard. The red head went to explore his abdominal muscles now. They were also very bulged and visible, they made Ron want to suck on them.  
  
And finally.His prostate. When he reached it, Ron didn't care for exploring Harry's legs, but he noticed that they were also incredible, muscled thighs, and perfectly cut ankles. Now, Ron tried to take Harry into his mouth. But Harry moved back and threw Ron on the bed, and jumped atop of him. They kissed hardly and deeply, both moaning as their tongues massaged each-other. Now, it was Harry's turn to explore Ron. Ron's face was kinda cute, but it really wasn't his best feature. Harry and Draco, on the other hand, both were completely perfect and wonderful. But Draco's most wonderful feature was definitely his hair.Those silver strands.Soft and slick as silk.And Harry's most wonderful feature was either his smile, or his eyes. The mixture of light green, emerald and jade in those lovely shielded pools.  
  
Just thinking about Draco gave Harry an odd feeling in his stomach.Like he was betraying his boyfriend. He couldn't do this. No, not just yet. He needed to see whether things could be straightened out with Draco. They had something wonderful together, and Harry didn't want to loose it, well, at least not so easily. And he was sure Draco wanted them back together as well. Besides, he wasn't even sure he wanted Ron. He knew that he definitely wasn't attracted to Ron. What was there so beautiful about him? No interesting features, no nothing.  
  
Harry got up from Ron and Ron could feel him tense up. "I'm sorry Ron, I.I can't do this." Harry said, running his fingers through his hair. "Please.Just.go."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, propping himself up on his elbows and having an extremely shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Please, Ron." Harry bit back, more decisive, and closing his eyes shut, biting his lover lip nervously. He couldn't bare to look at Ron's hurt face. He felt the other boy getting up from the bed, and taking all of his clothes and wand and walking away. Harry lay back on his bed, tears running down his reddish cheeks. Eventually, he fell asleep, thinking of the best way to solve this problem. But it would wait for the morning. He needed his rest.  
  
Ron walked over to his bad and sat on it. What did he do wrong? Harry seemed eager at first, but than what? Maybe he was a virgin. But, no, not Harry. Not whit all the adventures he used to have with Draco. But maybe that was just it. Draco. Perhaps Harry still had feelings for Draco? Or he didn't have feelings for Ron. Except being friends.  
  
Ron slowly stumbled back on his bed, not taking his eyes off of Harry's bed, and not taking his thoughts off of Harry. Harry's naked, slender, muscled body.Now that he saw him, Ron wasn't sure he could ever look at Harry again, without getting an enormous bulge on his pants. At last, Ron turned over and with difficulty fell into an uneasy sleep. Harry would have to wait till tomorrow.  
  
Harry got up rather early the next day. He quickly and silently dressed himself, than went down for breakfast. As he walked through the empty corridors, he begged that maybe he could run into Draco. But, he knew that probably wouldn't happen. Draco wasn't usualy a morning person. Neither was Harry, but it seemed that both of them, since they've broken up, have been having trouble sleeping. Harry noticed that Draco would wander the castle in the mornings, and a few times, he was sure he saw that wonderful blond hair glittering in the moonlight by the lake, at somewhere around 2 AM.  
  
He entered the Great Hall, looking around. No one was there. Harry checked his watch. It was 6:15 AM. Well, no wonder, breakfast doesn't even start until 7:30. He checked the Slytherin table. Draco was there. Looking down and sad, like he had been looking for about a week. If they were going to talk, now would be the great time. No one was around, except them, and no one would be around, until about 7, at worst. People usualy came in the hall around eight, except when it was Quidditch day, than everyone was popping into the Great Hall for a quick breakfast already around 7. As the match usualy started at 8 or 9 AM.  
  
Draco looked at him, but quickly tore his eyes from Harry. Harry walked over to Draco, slowly. It seemed like eternity, walking towards the Slytherin table. Meters seemed to be miles, and seconds seemed to be days. Finally, he reached the blond boy, who looked up at him, sadly. Draco gave a slight whimper. Harry couldn't figure out if it was a whimper of happiness, sadness or fear. He settled for a mixture of the three. He sat next to the handsome Slytherin, and looked him straight into his eyes. Draco was shivering. He feared rejection, he didn't want to loose Harry. He would beg, if he had to. But than he would probably threaten Harry to keep his lovely little mouth shut. No one would know that Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy heir, begged Harry Potter.  
  
Harry noticed that Draco's gray-blue eyes were filling up with tears. Harry so wanted to kiss those tears away, but he shut his eyes, and took a deep, strangled breath, and composed himself. When his eyes were opened again, Draco was still looking at him with the same heart-braking expression, that gave you the wish to just hug him tight, and kiss him.  
  
"Draco." Harry said, looking at the blond boy.  
  
"H-h-har-harry." Draco squealed, his voice trembling. He was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh, come here" Harry said, tears of his own filling the green wonders behind the round glasses. He put his arms around Draco who immediately sunk into his body. The boys were only too familiar with the comforting arms and feelings of each-other. They gave each-other strenght and the will to go on in difficult times.  
  
Draco didn't keep his emotions back any more. The moment Harry flung his arms around him into a tender hug, Draco started sobbing, also swinging his arms tightly around Harry's waist. His sobs filled the Great Hall. Harry was crying too, but his tears were making trails down his cheeks silently.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Harry. So, s-so sorry!" Draco said, hugging Harry tighter. Harry squeezed back. He arched his head down and Draco looked up at him. Harry kissed Draco's tears away, just like he had the urge to do a few minutes before. Than Harry used his right hand, and moved Draco's blond fringes neatly to one side. The blond moved up and gave Harry a gentle kiss, and Harry felt that ever similar, unforgetable feeling of electrical, sexual surges run through him, beginning with his lips and moving downwards. Than Draco pulled away, and put his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I know you are, Draco. I know." Harry whispered in his ear, and Draco gave a loud moan of happiness. He felt peaceful. He felt great. He was back with Harry again. Now he only needed to deal with the Weasel. He'll show him for trying to steal his boyfriend away.  
  
"I lo-love you, Harry." Draco silently said, resting on Harry's shoulder. If they don't end this pose soon, Draco though he would fall asleep, once again able to dream, safe in Harry's arms.  
  
"You still have my cloak, don't you?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
"Y-yeah, I do. Do.Do you want it back?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. I want you to sneak into Gryffindor Tower tonight. The password is Mauve Branch." Harry whispered, kissing Draco on the head, who giggled.  
  
Harry had quite some fun trying to detach the love-Harry-hungry Draco from his embrace. But when the crowd slowly started to fill in the tables and benches in the Great Hall, Harry forced Draco to let him go, at least until their first lesson together, which would, unfortunately, be double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry walked over to take his seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron came in first, and Hermione was at his heels. Ron had a burning need to talk to Harry about what happened last night, but he certainly wasn't going to do it whilst Hermione was buzzing around them. But, there was something strange in Harry's eyes. He seemed to be happy. What could be the reason for this? Was he happy because of Ron? Ron highly doubted it, he even doubted it Harry fancied him.  
  
Hermione sat on Harry's left, while Ron sat on his right. "Good morning, Harry" Hermione said lightly, taking a piece of toast and buttering it.  
  
"Morning" Harry said, direction it to both Hermione and Ron. His tone was very high and cheerful, Hermione noticed. "What are you so happy about, Harry? I'm sure it isn't the exams were going to take this year" she mocked. Harry glared at her playfully. She giggled, but Ron seemed equally interested at why he was so happy today.  
  
"No, it certainly are not the exams!" Harry exclaimed, chuckling. "It's just that.Well.Draco and I are back together."  
  
Hermione squealed joyfully, throwing her toast aside, and hugging Harry so that he was out of breath. Ron, on the other hand, didn't look so happy. In fact, he didn't look even satisfied. He looked more like he was about to get whipped twenty five times on the back.  
  
"What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked, his smile fading. Ron looked at him with pained eyes. "Why the bloody hell did you go back to that fuck?" Ron asked, angrily.  
  
"Because I bloody happen to love that fuck." Harry tightly replied. It seemed like the discussion was going to end, but Ron pushed it forward once again. "Harry, I swear to god.I will cut off his balls, and hang them on the top of the Astronomy Tower, if he ever hurts you again." Ron warned, glancing at the happy Draco, who was toying with his toast with the use, or abuse Ron thought, of his wand. He was transfiguring its shape into a heart- shaped toast. Shape Transfiguration was something new professor McGonagall thought them. Quite interesting, but quite difficult. Hermione, of course, got the hang of it immediately.  
  
Harry and Hermione simply looked at Ron, and Ron could see faint traces of disgust in their eyes, besides the shock.  
  
"I'd be happy to solve my own problems, Ron, thank you very much." Harry said, diverting his look from Ron and back onto his plate, taking some bacon and eggs. Lucky that Hermione was still in shock, otherwise she would now be nagging how he shouldn't eat such caloric food, even though it is his breakfast.  
  
"Well, I bet if me and Hermione." But Hermione interrupted, "Hermione and I, Ron." She said, sounding a little nasty. "Whatever." Ron edged. The brown-haired girl's eyes came as tight as brown slits. She was definitely glaring at him. Harry somehow found this amusing.  
  
"Okay, Ron!" Harry yelled. "I don't want to know, and I don't care to know. Leave me alone! I'm not asking for you to love him, or anything, I'm simply asking to stay out of his and my relationship!" Harry scowled him, getting up to his feet and everyone turned to stare at him. Ron backed away, knocking Colin Creeveys goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Harry picked up his bag, and went out of the Hall. "Very smart, Ron, you idiot." Hermione added.  
  
Harry was waiting for everyone else to come to the dungeons, for Potions class. He was early, and, just his luck, Snape had just appeared at the end of the corridor, obviously early himself, to prepare the classroom for today. Harry was leaning on the wall next to the door to the classroom.  
  
As Snape reached him, he got his grin in place. "Ah, Potter. What do I owe this odd circumstance?" Snape mocked.  
  
"I'm just waiting for my friends." Harry replied, his voice with a note of growing irritation. Snapes mere presence made Harry very annoyed.  
  
"Potter, your early 30 minutes, I don't remember the last time a Gryffindor was early for Potions class." Snape said quickly, looking at his watch. "Than again.Since your already here.You might as well help me clean the cauldrons." Snape's grin widened.  
  
Harry's expression darkened. "I really don't want to." Harry begun, but Snape interrupted him. "I'm not asking you, Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor. Now, get in!" Snape urged angrily, unlocking the classroom door with his wand. Harry mumbled a swear under his breath, so that Snape couldn't hear him.  
  
Why did Snape always have such a grudge on him? It really wasn't fun. He would always bully him, whenever he had the chance. He would always try to embarrass him, in every occasion. Always ruined everything nice, and he was always what one would call, at thorn in thy side.  
  
The classroom was dimly lit, and Snape pulled out his wand, muttering "Illuminattee" at one of the torches. The fire blazed in the torches, and the room lit up. There were at least a few dozen of cauldrons to be cleaned, Harry noticed, and he felt like he was doing detention. Actually, he was just early for class. Curse Snape, and curse himself because he didn't have anything better to do than to run off from the Great Hall, and come 30 minutes early for the Potions Class.  
  
"Right, Potter. I'll get out the ingredients, you clean those cauldrons." Snape ordered. He went into his cupboard and started searching through jars and bags and other storage items. Harry noticed quite a few gross sights. Like, a severed head in a jar.Or what seemed to be a dried lions paw.and so on. Harry looked slightly dismal. He took a washing cloth he saw near the cauldrons and took one of them, starting to rub at the inside of it. Snape turned around to place the first jar he found he needed, when he stopped to look at Harry like he represented a mad man.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Snape asked, looking like he was going to burst into laughter. "Umm..I'm.I'm cleaning the cauldrons, professor, like you told me." Harry answered, angelically. And finally, Snape did burst into laughter. A cold, chilly sound, echoing madly through the classroom, and dungeon corridors. Harry couldn't help but keep staring at him. Finally, when the laughter died out, Snape composed himself and walked over to Harry, with a swish of his long black robes.  
  
"Potter, sometimes I wonder why your going to this school at all." Snape said cheerfully, pointing his wand at the cauldron in Harry's lap. Harry felt a little uncomfortable, because, hidden by the cauldron, the spot where Snape pointed his wand was exactly at his prostate.  
  
"Oclistus Avora" Snape chuckled, performing the spell. Gold and silver sparks hit the cauldron and spread across it, like fine stardust, over the spots where the cauldron was dirty. In a second, the large, heavy, dirty cauldron, was clean and spotless. Harry stared at the cleaned cauldron, and let out a silent "Oh" which made Snape burst into laughter again. Harry didn't feel pleasant when Snape was choking in laughter from Harry's ignorance.  
  
Harry got up, and pulled his wand out. The cauldron slightly fell on the floor with a silent clunk. "Good, Potter, we've learned something today" Snape smiled. "Now, clean the rest of them, and than put them into place." Harry nodded, feeling himself blush.  
  
He bent down, and picked the cauldron up, carrying it the shelf where students come to pick up their cauldrons. Snape turned around once more from his ingredients, and slapped his arm to his forehead.  
  
"Merlin's beard, Potter!" Snape shouted roaring with laughter again. After a few minutes the roars faded and he pointed his wand at the cauldron again. "Decco." Snape silently said, and the cauldron flew from Harry's embrace with a swishing noise of air and magic and neatly settled itself on the shelf. Snape shook his head in disapproval. "Potter, really.Just don't do anything.You're as useful as a flobberworm."  
  
Harry's irritation was growing into anger. His face was getting redder by the minute. "Don't worry, professor. I don't intend to get eaten by hedgehog." Harry exasperated, and made a slight cocking of his eyebrows for Snape to realize what was the metaphor for. Voldemort, of course. Snape raised both his eyebrows slightly as to tell Harry he understood him. "I'm not worried, Potter. And, to assure you, neither do I." And their conversation ended. Harry used magic to clean and place the cauldrons where they belonged, and Snape went around getting prepared for the potion they were going to learn this lesson. Students started filling the room. Many looked at Harry as though he didn't belong where he currently was. And to Harry's opinion, no, he really didn't belong in the Potions classroom, helping Snape. When Harry was done with the cauldrons, he looked at Snape. After a few seconds, which Snape used to check the cauldrons from distance, he made a disappointed look at Harry. Harry knew that Snape had secretly wished that Harry would damage one of the pewter cauldrons, so he could punish Harry.  
  
"Very well, Potter. You may take your seat." He said, sounding dismal. Harry nodded roughly, and walked over to the back of the classroom, where Draco sat. Draco smiled at him as Harry sat next to him. "Hey" Draco said gently.  
  
"Hi" Harry replied him, feeling relieved to hear a familiar and loving voice. Draco put his hand on his thigh, and started stroking it lightly, which made Harry blush, and as Draco's hand moved upwards, he could feel himself hardening. Draco seemed to have hardened too, as he quickly moved a handful of his robes over his groin.  
  
Harry's blush was turning into fire, and he batted Draco's pale, soft, sexy fingers away. "Not now," Harry said through an unmistakable chuckle. Draco pouted, his lower lip leaving his mouth, and his eyes getting that 'puppy dog eyes' look. He looked adorable. Harry had an urge to just throw him back and ravish him and fuck him until he screams Harry's name from the top of his lounges. That wouldn't be the first time it happened, though.  
  
Snape broke Draco's pouting with a loud "Alright!", which was a gesture to everyone that the little chit-chat time they had at the beginning of the lesson was over. Harry felt particularly angry at Snape again, as Draco quickly moved his expression into serious, but still, beautiful. Draco bit hi lower lip, and Harry wanted to bite it so much. But, he said it himself, later. Before soon, both of their hardons were gone.  
  
"Silence!" Snape yelled angrily at the few Slytherins that were still talking. "Today's potion will be particularly difficult, and will take us this entire week to brew." The last word was pronounced very harshly and loudly as he clapped his hands loudly at Hermione and Neville. Hermione was explaining the potion to Neville.  
  
"Longbottom!" Snape growled, and Neville gave a squeak and sat up straight. "Get up!"  
  
Neville got up, knocking his chair down. Snapes expression darkened. He walked closer to the first row, and put his hands on one desk, leaning, like he wanted to see Neville better. His eyes narrowed in the same intention. "2 points from Gryffindor, Granger." Snape said calmly not even taking a look at Hermione, who flushed slightly. "Longbottom, get up here." Snape said, still in his calm position and peaceful voice. Neville gave another whimper, but he didn't move. "Now!" Snape shouted, now leaving his position, and jerking his hand with a pointing finger, as to show Neville where he was supposed to come. Neville nodded nervously and quickly walked over to the provoked Snape.  
  
Some of the Slytherins were chuckling, and some were grinning. Draco was one of them. He had his once irritating smirk on, which Harry now found very cute. In fact, he always found it very cute, but he never would admit it. He would always make himself hate Draco, even though that wasn't true. Ever.  
  
The Gryffindors were, on the other hand, all with wide eyes and a worried expression. Some of them, like Hermione, had a large note of pity for poor Neville.  
  
Neville stood in front of Snape, who turned to face him. Snape's hands elegantly slid into Snape's cloak, and positioned themselves over his chest. Snape often did that. Sometimes, Harry found it amusing. Neville looked like his legs would give out on him, and he would fall right in front of Snape. He was still whimpering.  
  
Snape gave a menacing grin. "Longbottom will be assisting me in today's potion." Snape said, and everyone, even the Slytherins turned to look one- another with a very shocked expression. No one was expecting that. "Luckily for Longbottom, we will have this entire week dedicated to this particular potion." Snape continued, not caring for his shocked students. "Now we will truly see your.qualification's in Potions, Mr. Longbottom." Snape smirked at him. Than, all of a sudden, he broke his bat-like state and pulled out his wand like a sword with his right hand, and all of the Slytherins had wide smiles and some had opened mouths, in anticipation. Quite a few Gryffindors jumped, though, and some pulled out their wands. Harry, didn't react at all, he was simply amused. He knew Snape wouldn't do anything to Neville. And he was right. Snape pointed his wand at, what looked like Neville's head, but it was in fact at the place where Snape's cauldron fire pit was. As Snape pointed his wand and Neville covered, a large unnatural fire blazed in the pit. His cauldron was next to the fire pit. When Neville realized that Snape hasn't cursed him, he opened one eye in bewilderment. Snape raised his eyebrows quickly and put his wand back in his robes. Neville gave a quiet "Oh" and composed himself, cleaning his robes, even though there was no need. The rest of the lesson went as normal as it could at Hogwarts, although Snape would slap Nevilles hand now and than, and yell at him when he added the wrong ingredient, and Snape had to start over. The Gryffindors lost 18 points in Potions class that day. Hermione would need to work her way in Charms later to win them back, that's for sure.  
  
To everyone's pleasant surprise, Hermione won 20 points in Charms that afternoon. Gryffindor had recovered. And Harry and Draco had a fun time of not trying to rape each other in one of the corridors. After all, they haven't touched each other in two weeks.  
  
The students walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Draco smiled at Harry across the Hall, and Harry returned the smile. They would meet later this evening. Or early next morning, as you will. The deal was in 1 AM. And, Harry checked his watch, it was only 7 PM now. This meant he had quite some time to study his Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Bit of an odd timetable they had this year, but he'll get through it.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't speak during dinner, and to insure that they wouldn't kill eachother, Hermione sat in betweent them. She didn't want to take sides, but, secretly, all three of them knew she was on Harry's side. She was of course angry, but not at Harry. Only on Ron. Hermione had told Harry how she gave Ron a pretty long lecture this afternone, after lunch, but he just told her to shut up, so it didn't have much use. When they were done with dinner, they, as usual, walked out in the Entrance Hall, and Harry and Hermione went up the marble staircase, to Gryffindor Tower, but Ron stayed at the beginning of the staircase, looking at them. "Harry!" Ron yeld, and Harry turned around to face him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, Hermione turning as well. "I still don't get it, how big of a jerk you are to go back to Malfoy?" Ron yelled, and half of Hogwarts students heard him. Even Draco. Everyone's head turned to stare at them, and Draco seemed slightly hurt. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron, all in a split of a second.  
  
"Repelius!" Harry yelled, and something like a firework, a red ball of energy, with red-white sparks flying from the tip of Harry's wand hit Ron in his stomach and threw him several feet backwards into the crowd of students. Ron had his breath knocked out. He panted and clutched his stomach as he got up, and pulled his wand out. "You fucking fag!" He yelled at Harry, pointing his wand at him.  
  
"Your not much different!" Harry yelled back, but before he knew it, Ron had shouted "Dewardio!" and a blue odd 'firework' ball hit him in the chest. He fell back on the stairs, scraching his back painfully at the marble. It looked like the same spell Dobby used on Lucius Malfoy in his second year. Harry groaned loudly and Hermione threw herself at his side. "RON!" She yelled, angrily at Ron as she pulled her hand from under Harry's body, from his back. Her hand was coated in fine blood. Draco must have seen this too, as he was fighting his way through the crowd.  
  
"Out of my way, you!" He yelled at a first year Hufflepuff girl, as he walked over to behind Ron. He deliberately hit Ron with his shoulder mouthing "Fucking Weasel" and walking over to Harry. Ron looked blank but worried. "He started it." Ron defended himself, quietly.  
  
"No, Ron! You started it!" Hermione shouted back at him, as Harry had tears filling in his eyes. Hermione pulled his bloody robes off of him, and slowly, with the help of Draco, who's hand Harry was clutching, she turned Harry on his stomach. Than, she lifted his black, tight T-shirt to reveal a muscled, attractive back. Many girls came running up the stairs to gap at Harry's bare back. Hermione made a slightly disgusted face as she examied the cuts.  
  
"Oh, dear. His skin's torn." She said, and quite a few people made an "Ew". At that moment, professor McGonagall came storming through the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me, Lavander, Parvati. Yes, excuse me, dear." She came to a halt on where Harry, Draco and Hermione were, and her eyes bulged.  
  
"Good gracious!" She shouted and dropped her books on the stairs. She ran over to them and bent over Harry to examine him herself.  
  
"Get him to the Hospital Wing, Miss. Granger, please." She said. As Hermione got to her feet, she helped Harry stand up as well. Professor McGonagall turned around to the crowd. Draco just stud there, too shocked to do anything. McGonagall's catlike piercing eyes swept through the students at the beginning of the staircase. She looked fairly angry.  
  
"As you all know," McGonagall began, holding her speech to take a deep breath, "using magic in the corridors is strictly forbidden. Accession on another student is strictly forbidden." Professor McGonagall explained to them, as if they didn't already know. She tried to calm herself. She always hated when one of Hogwarts' students was injured, especially by another student. And she hated even more when one of her students was injured, from her House, and that by another Gryffindor.  
  
"Weasley, come with me." She said, making a disapproving shape with her mouth, and picking up her books. Ron didn't move. He seemed shocked and frightened. He didn't intend to hurt Harry.Well at least not badly. "Weasley, my office. Now." Professor McGonagall said, looking over her right shoulder at Ron. She seemed calm and quiet but with a large defiance and chill of some sort of anger in her voice, which made Ron move momentarily.  
  
They reached her office very quickly to Ron's liking. She unlocked the large oak door with a tap of her want at the keyhole. "Get in." She said to run, holding the door open for him. Ron's knees looked like they were going to fail him, and his stomach was churning terribly. She entered after him, and put the books down on a round table, with a quite thump. The office was very dimly lit, but with a touch of McGonagall's wand, the torches and chandelier lit up to uncover a very comfy room. It hardly seemed like an office. It wasn't as big as Dumbledores, but it was big enough. It was a round room, the walls completely covered in glass protected bookshelves. The shelves were filled with many ornaments, pictures, and, of course, lots of books.  
  
There was a large, elegant oak desk at the other side of the room. The bookshelves on Ron's left and right went up to the round ceiling. In front of the desk there were two luxurious armchairs. The desk had plenty of candles on it, quills and other desk ornaments and equipage. Ron was staring around the small office in disappointment.  
  
"Something not to your liking, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked just before she sat down in the large, leather chair behind her desk. Than Ron noticed there was a two-winged oak door right behind where McGonagall's seat was, parallel to the entrance door.  
  
"Nothing.Nothing, just that I always imagined you'd have a bigger office." Ron explained, unable to stop his comment.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled at him, letting out a soft laugh through her still closed lips. She stepped back from her chair and went to the right side of the room, to what would be the middle of the shelves. "Tulip" She said quietly. "What?" Ron asked, but he got his answer fairly quickly. The middle of the right-side shelves started to open, like a door, and it revealed a large room, filled with bookshelves. But it was hard to see, the room was very dark. "Awesome" Ron exclaimed. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. But were not here to marvel my study." Professor McGonagall said. "If you please?" And she gestured to one of the empty armchairs. Ron took his eyed off from McGonagall's study. He walked over and sat in one of the armchairs.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, this isn't the first time you, or Mr. Potter broke the school rules." She said, taking her own seat. Ron gave a sigh of relief. "However." and Ron's tension built up again, "This time a student got hurt, and this student is a prefect." McGonagall explained.  
  
"Yeah, because he's Harry Potter!" Ron bitterly muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that, Mr. Weasley?" She asked him. She had heard what he said, but she'd rather take no notice of it.  
  
"Nothing." Ron quickly lied, pulling his attentions back at professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good." She reassured. "Now, as you know.Harry Potter is a member of Gryffindor, and thus I see no reason for taking away any major quantity of house points."  
  
Ron felt relieved again. At least he wouldn't lose 50 points from Gryffindor. "But." And there it was again. Ron's fear started bulging in his gut again.  
  
"The School rules are very clear. Both you and Mr. Potter loose 10 points from Gryffindor. And you both will receive detention." She added.  
  
"But professor." Ron tried to start, but with the look McGonagall shot him, he fell silent instantly.  
  
"No buts.Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said silently.  
  
"Yes, professor." Was Ron's bitter reply.  
  
"Good. Now, if you'll retire to your dormitory.Quietly." She ordered.  
  
"Yes, professor." Ron said, and he stood up and walked through the entrance door of the office, while McGonagall took two pieces of parchment and a quill. She dripped the quill into a bottle of ink. "Good night, Mr. Weasley." She called after him, as Ron left without a goodbye.  
  
"Good night" Ron mumbled back, and he started his way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, even though she was slightly shocked, but not accustomed to the fact that Harry Potter came hurt into her Infirmary very often, healed him almost in an instants and said that there was no need for him to stay for the night, as the cuts were very shallow.  
  
Harry and Hermione thanked Madam Pomfrey. Sometimes Harry wonders what would it be if he didn't have Madam Pomfrey to grow his bones back, or to take him out of a three-day sleep, or to heal his cuts and so on. Even Ron and Hermione would be cripples by now if Madam Pomfrey was not there. Hermione would still be a 'cat-girl'.  
  
Harry and Hermione went up to the Common Room. They said goodnight to eachother, and they both went into their own dormitorys. Harry walked inside the boys dorm. Ron was there, sitting on his bed, waiting for Harry.  
  
"Harry." He said, in aknowlegement of his presence.  
  
"Ron." Harry replied in the same tone.  
  
"We lost 10 points." Ron told him, gloomily.  
  
"Each?" Harry asked taking his robes off. They were clean. Hermione cleaned them in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Yes." Said Ron, staring at Harry's stomach. That tight black T-shirt really was revealing. "And we both have detention." Ron added.  
  
"Alright. Is that all?" Harry asked. He was really mean, with a nasty tone. Harry didn't even look Ron in the eye. He just went around taking his clothes off. Ron thought that he was purposely teasing him. Harry had such a beautiful body. His arms were so well formed.And Ron was only sad that he didn't have a better look last night. What made Harry react that way? It made more and more sense hat Harry really did love Draco. But Harry never admitted it to any of them.  
  
"Yeah.That's all." Ron said, making an angry and irritated face. He stood up from Harry's bed and went to his own.  
  
"Don't go away mad, Ron. Just.go away." Harry added. He was completely calm and he didn't seem to bothered by any of this. Especially not by the detentions. Harry had gone through so many detentions, he lost track in the number in their Second Year.  
  
"Hey! You started it! It was your fault!" Ron yelled at him, and they woke Neville up. He seemed to have gone to bed early today. Snape shock, harry presumed. But Harry and Ron didn't take any notice to the poor shocked Neville, who was bluntly looking around with a few strangled "Wha'?"-s.  
  
"I started it?" Harry shouted back, putting his hands on his chest as to a notion on himself. His face was cute even when he was angry, Ron noticed. "I started it?" Harry repeated, nodding his head sarcastically and resuming to taking his clothes off. He was now shirtless, which made Ron blush really deep. Harry's body was wonderful. His chest was really firm and well formed, and his stomach muscles were gorgeous. His collarbone was, Ron noticed, very smooth and beautiful. Ron took a moment to compose himself and to take his eyes away from this wonderful sight.  
  
"Y-yes." Ron said weakly, and Harry turned to look at him. "YES!" Ron shouted, noticing that his voice shook madly just a minute ago. No, he was already in a fight with Harry, he won't be embarrassed in front of Harry and by Harry.  
  
"Oh, I suppose I started things up this morning!" Harry reminded him, and Ron's head fell in admission. "Aha." Harry said slowly, a large note of victory in his voice.  
  
"I may have started that fight this morning, Harry Potter, but you cursed me first!" It was Ron's turn to remind Harry on the events he caused. Harry blushed slightly. It was true, it was he who pulled his wand out first, and he cursed Ron. It wasn't some who-knows-what curse, but it was enough to shut Ron up. That is, until he turned around and told the entire school that Harry was gay.  
  
"And you cursed me back, Ronald Weasley!" Harry yelled. "And I wasn't the one who started things about Draco!" It was Ron's turn to blush. This was true too. He had insulted Draco.  
  
"I mean, Ron, if you except him, than, perhaps, you're not my real friend." Harry said in a slightly lighter tone.  
  
"What are you talking about, I am your real friend!" Ron retorted, but he got even louder. "Well, you certainly the fuck aren't acting like it, are you? Why can't you be more like Hermione? How come she could except me for who I am, and she excepted Draco for who he is, and she trust him! Even though he called her a Mud-blood and all!" Harry yelled at him, his voice getting as loud as Ron's. He knew that Hermione won't be so happy when she finds out that Harry has pulled her into this fight. Or what she would call "petty rumbling".  
  
Ron blushed again. Harry was right. But Ron just couldn't tell Harry the truth. He couldn't admit it to his best friend that he had been dreaming about him since they first met. That he wanted to tie Harry up and fuck him until he screams. That he loves Harry so much, that he would die for him. Harry knew that Ron loved him, of course, but he didn't know that Ron loved him in this way.  
  
After another few minutes of silence, in which Harry was intently staring at Ron, breathing heavily through his nose. Ron had his head in a bow. And then, all of a sudden, Ron burst into shouting at Harry.  
  
"Why don't you fucking understand, Harry? He's a Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, his Draco Malfoy, for fucks sakes!" Ron scowled at Harry, who almost fell back from the shock.  
  
"They're Muggle haters, they're Death Eaters, Lucius was You-Know-Who's right hand man!" Ron shouted, and his voice echoed in the dormitory. "What makes you think that little Draco-fag wont kill you while you two fuck?!" Ron asked angrily, and Neville was certainly interested now.  
  
"Umm? What's going on? Who's fucking who?" Neville asked, scratching his head.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Both Harry and Ron yelled at him. Neville fell silent immediately.  
  
"He wont, Ron! And you know why? Huh?" Harry asked, walking forward, towards Ron. Ron was walking back, he was shorter than Harry, and he was definitely smaller than Harry. Harry was wider and much more muscled. It was incredible how the raven-hair boy had shot several inches into height during their summer holiday.  
  
"Because he loves me! Because we were together thousands of times, under Silencing Charms, and he never attempted anything! Why would he do so now?" Harry ended the discussion by walking over to his bed and lying on it. He closed the curtains around him, and took off the rest of his clothes. He put his pajamas on, and he lay still, awake, in his bed, waiting for 1 AM. Ron didn't say anything afterwards. Harry assumed that Ron just went to sleep, and left him alone.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. 1:02 AM. He should probably be getting down to the Common Room to let Draco in. He took his wand from the night table, and opened the curtains of his bed carefully. Than he got up and walked silently but quickly to the door of the dormitory, and silently creaked it open, and walked down to the center of the Common Room. "Lumos" He muttered to his wand, and it lit up. The fire in the large fireplace was put out. Harry was sure that Hermione had made the fire earlier with magic, which meant that the fire could go on for years and years without even stuttering at a storm. It must have been a House-Elf, or a fellow Gryffindor that sated the fire, Harry thought to himself.  
  
He mused about his lover, as he walked over to the portrait hole. He silently pushed it open and muttered "Draco?" in empty air. Than there was a silent rustling noise, and a blond head emerged from thin air. Harry smiled down at him, and the blond smiled back.  
  
"Come on," Harry said, directing Draco inside the Gryffindor Common Room. As they came to the center, and Draco made sure that no one was around, he took the Cloak off and threw it to Harry. Harry noticed that Draco was wearing black, silken pajamas. He also noticed that the blond was freezing. Draco was shaking maliciously, and he was barefooted. Harry felt a large amount of sympathy for the blond-head, and Draco walked over to Harry, and put his hands around his chest, rubbing at his arms.  
  
"It-it's freeezzzzing." Draco exclaimed, shaking like nuts.  
  
"I know." Harry told him. He whispered "Nox" to his wand, and the light went out.  
  
"Great.Now it's dark too. I don't like dark!" Draco squeaked, scared. Harry loved it when Draco made that sweet little noise. But, of course, Harry knew only to well that his boyfriend hated the dark, thanks to Lucius Malfoy and his abuse of his son.  
  
"Inferno Inflamare" Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the fireplace. A large, roaring fire sprang to life immediately in the fireplace, and Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Odd.I only knew about Lakarnum Inflamare." Draco explained, honestly relieved by the fact that it wasn't so dark anymore. It was also warm now. The blond boy's body stopped shaking. He smiled at Harry again. "You're so beautiful" he told Harry. Harry blushed deeply. He had missed Draco's comments about beauty. Since his Fourth Year, Harry knew that almost the whole of Hogwarts was drooling about him. Of course, people had always been drooling about him, but since last year, it clearly intensified. Why, Harry had no idea, but he didn't mind the fact that he was one of the two most shaggable guys at Hogwarts.  
  
But, indeed, Harry did look particularly beautiful tonight, as he was purposely wearing his thin, tight pajamas. They were also made out of silk, like Draco's, but the material was thinner, and it was colored in navy blue. Draco could practically see Harry's entire body through the cloths he wore, but it still was teasingly and frustratingly fogged by the pajamas.  
  
Draco moved forward until he was barely an inch away from Harry. As he moved closer to what was obviously as kiss, Harry quickly pulled away, and Draco seemed to be very hurt by this act. "Not here." Said Harry, quickly, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Lavander had gone out with her boyfriend, and she still hasn't come back." Harry quickly explained. "I cast a Force-field Charm on the portrait hole with her name on it, just in case, but I think I should take it off now." Said Harry, and Draco nodded. Harry's explanation seemed fairly okay to Draco and his disappointment sated. Harry pointed his wand at the back of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and said "Finito Incantate" and a small blaze of purple-white light hit the spot at the painting where the Charm was cast, and then, there was that odd effect Draco always loved. It looked like the air was decomposing into steam, but it was slumbering down like an avalanche downwards to the ground, until, finally the Charm was ended.  
  
"Let's go up," said Harry, grinning madly at Draco. Draco grinned back, and they walked up silently to the dormitory. They succeeded in not waking anyone as they entered, and they both headed for Harry's bed. Draco went in first, and than Harry after him. Draco was carrying Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and he tugged it now at the end of the bed. Harry pointed his wand at the red curtains of his four-poster bed.  
  
"Claudo Velum" Harry said, and the curtains closed up immediately, as some gold sparks hit them. Than Harry made that always-needed Charms wrist movement, and when as he swished and flicked at the curtains, he announced "Phone Silencia" and yet again, golden sparks hit the curtains. Now that they were secure, Draco pulled out his own wand and muttered "Lumos" and he stuck it at the small wooden ring at the top of the bed handle, which was meant for a wands safe keeping, and by doing this, he gave them light.  
  
"So.." Harry begun, but Draco stopped him by pushing his hot, pouty red lips against Harry's hot, thin almost white ones. Harry's eyes widened to crystal balls and he moaned in protest, but soon enough, he was kissing Draco back. Draco used Harry's current calmness by parting his lips open, and pushing his tongue deep in to his mouth. He started to suck on Harry's tongue with his own, and Harry was getting a really nasty hard-on and his head felt quite dizzy. Harry thought he would faint as Draco started sucking Harry's spit in his mouth. Draco loved to do that, and it always made Harry fall deep into ecstasy. The black-haired boy allowed himself to be pushed back onto the linen sheets beneath him, still being invaded by Draco's mouth. Harry's left leg was arched, and Draco used Harry's perfect position to climb atop of him. Draco finally broke the kiss and moaned very loudly as his rock hard cock pressed into Harry's. Harry put his arms around the boy's neck, and groaned as Draco bucked his hips forward into Harry's.  
  
"Fucking pants!" Panted Draco, fighting to take off his pajama bottoms without getting off of Harry. Harry used a moan as an agreement with Draco that pants are a real nuisance right now. As Draco was busy with taking both their pants off, Harry busied himself by taking their pajama shirts off. First, as he had easier access to it, he took Draco's off, and moaned loudly as his hands landed on Draco's chest, feeling the pale silk-like skin. Harry truly missed the feeling of Draco's skin, and the feeling of Draco all together. Draco also had a wonderful body; A tight but smooth stomach, and very muscled chest and arms. The blond had finally with lots of frustration succeeded in taking their pants off, and they both screamed as they felt their naked legs entangling and their bare cocks beating into one-another. Harry almost came at the feeling of Draco being present there again. Than, Draco took off Harry's shirt, and he immediately slammed his mouth on Harry's right nipple. "Yes." was all that Harry could whisper, putting his hands gently on either side of Draco's hair. This was enough for Draco. His tongue started working faster and faster, liking and suckling on the teased nipple as Harry's panting increased and became faster. And than, finally, when Harry whimpered and took his right hand from Draco's head and put it in his mouth to bite, Draco bit hard around the irritated nipple, and Harry screamed as at the same time Draco thrust his cock hard into Harry's, and Harry came all over Draco's stomach.  
  
Draco rested on top of him for a few moments, head on Harry's chest, listening to his heart, which was beating like a drum, until Harry's breathing turned back to normal.  
  
"I'm sorry," He told Draco in a silent whimper. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to come.It's just that.Well.I haven't even jerked off since we had that fight." Harry said, blushing deeply as Draco lifted his head quickly in astonishment to look at him. "This was just too much." Harry added.  
  
"How did you survive and not wank, Harry? It's what kept me going!" Draco said astonished, and Harry giggled madly. "Shut up and make me hard again" Harry replied, and Draco chuckled, as he pulled himself more upwards over Harry's body, until his mouth was inches above Harry's scar. Harry looked up at him, with fear in his eyes, but he didn't move.  
  
"I know how to make you stone hard again." Draco said, grinning down at him.  
  
"No, Draco, please..aahhhhhhhhhh.." Harry weakly protested, but his protests were over even before they begun, as Draco's tongue gently followed the lightning shaped scar. Harry moaned loudly.  
  
"You bloody bastard." He whispered to Draco, who just bent his head lower and started to suck at the scar. Harry moaned even louder, and as Draco's tongue flicked over it again, Harry bit hard into his right hand which was near his mouth, brought back once more, as he fought back a scream.  
  
"Draco, please, no." Harry begged, but Draco didn't stop. His tongue just started pressuring Harry's scar more and more, licking it, sucking it, spiting over it, stroking it whit his thumb. All of this drove Harry wild.  
  
"Ohhh.." Harry moaned, "You bloody bastard, I never should have told you about that bloody scar!" Harry whimpered. The pleasure was so intense, he was almost crying. The entire treatment Draco gave him with his scar lasted about 10 seconds, but Draco noticed that the instant his tongue had touched Harry's scar the first time, Harry was already hard. And now, Harry's cock was simply begging for attention. Pre-come was oozing from the tip fluently, and suddenly Draco had an urge to suck Harry's cock. But he fought it, cause he liked to see Harry sexually frustrated very much, it turned him on badly. And the best way to sexually frustrate Harry was to caress his scar. Draco remembered when he touched Harry's scar accidentally, and Harry told him it was orgasmic, or even better. 'Bad decision, Harry', thought Draco, 'you're right, you shouldn't have told me'.  
  
Harry was moaning louder and louder, biting deep into the flesh of his hand, his cock jerking wildly. Than Harry had a better idea on what to bite on, and one of Draco's nipples was right in front of him. It was an opportunity Harry would not dare miss. He let go of his hand, and arched his head slightly. Than he bit deep into Draco's nipple, and Draco instantly pulled his tongue back in his mouth, and moaned loudly.  
  
"Bad boy, Draco." Harry whispered nibbling his nipple as Draco moaned and his cock was pounding into Harry's stomach.  
  
"Leave my scar alone and I'll spare you," he teased, as his right hand flew and caught Draco's cock, when Draco screamed loudly.  
  
"Alright." he panted sadly, and he left Harry's scar alone. Harry giggled and he let go of Draco, both with his mouth and hand, and Draco's head slid back to Harry's cock. Harry bit his lip in anticipation, as he knew what was coming next. Draco licked his lips several times and than he pouted them and pressed them against the tip of his cock, sucking slightly. Harry made a funny noise that sounded like "Aouuuggghhh".  
  
Draco's tongue flicked over Harry's head a few times, lapping at the salty pre-come, before taking Harry's full length into his mouth. Harry's cock jerked against the top of Draco's throat a few times, and Harry only yelled hoarsely out "Draco!".  
  
Than Draco started to move, faster and faster, sucking and licking Harry's cock, as his right hand pressed Harry's balls, and his left was massaging Harry's hot entrance.  
  
Harry was moaning at first, but than he started screaming, and he was begging god that his Silencing Charm's would hold his screams. His hands shot into his own ash-black hair, and he gasped it in frustration. Draco's movements were incredible. And then, he felt it, that tension building in his stomach, and he screamed so loud he was sure the Charm had failed as he came into Draco's mouth. Draco's lips tightened around Harry's cock, and he sucked on it, until every last bit of semen was out, and than he swallowed it, greedily. He let go of Harry's cock, and pushed himself upwards, and placed his head on Harry's chest again, like before.  
  
"You taste so good, Harry." He said, hugging Harry. "You're mine, do you hear? All mine, and if anyone else as much as lays a finger on you, I'll kill him." Draco said with venom. Sometimes Harry got scared of Draco's possessiveness. But other times, it just told him how much Draco loved him, and that he wouldn't let him slip out of his grasp ever. It made Harry feel loved, feel the love he never had. And there he was, with Draco on top of him, stroking his left nipple again slowly with his thumb. Harry loved the feeling. And he loved Draco. Sometimes, he got amazed at how Draco would delay his own pleasure to give Harry time to compose himself. Sex and pleasure with Draco was never rough, like Harry expected it would be. It was quite the opposite. It was tender, and gentle and it made them both feel very good and loved.  
  
"It's." Harry began, still panting, and stopping to swallow, "It's amazing how you delay your own pleasure for mine." Harry told Draco his thoughts.  
  
Harry could feel Draco smile but couldn't see it directly, because the boys head was on his chest. And Harry was still in the aftermath of his second- in-the-row, incredible orgasm.  
  
Finally, Harry came back to his senses, and he suddenly turned Draco around, so that Harry was on top, and Draco gasped in surprise. Harry went straight for Draco's weak spots; his navel, his eyelids, his right ear, and his anus. Draco also enjoyed receiving special attention at his neck. There were other things Draco enjoyed, but those 4 were his utmost favorite.  
  
Harry's tongue was sliding quickly in and out of Draco's navel, Harry's hands on either side of Draco's hips to prevent him of moving. Draco started to moan loudly, and his erection started jerking wildly, and Harry decided it was time that he hit Draco a little more powerfully. Harry's head moved down, his tongue tracing the top length of Draco's cock, where Draco moaned and bit his lower lit, his eyes closed. Than Harry's head moved downwards, his tongue thinly licking Draco's balls, only with its tip, provoking a strangled cry from Draco. And as Harry's tongue slipped even more down, Draco realized for what Harry's was heading for.  
  
"Oh, fuck" Draco screamed, and Harry put his tongue back into his moth for just a second, stopping centimeters from Draco's gentle anus.  
  
"We'll get to that too, but first." Harry said, unable to suppress a small laugh.  
  
"Hey.I thought I was the funny one?" Draco asked, in fake irritation.  
  
"Let's see how cheeky you are when I do.this?" Said Harry, and his tongue traced the muscled circle of his anus.  
  
"Mmmmm." Draco whispered, as Harry pushed his legs apart with his hands, giving him better access.  
  
"Hmm."Said Draco silently, "No, I'm still rather cheeky." He said, grinning.  
  
"Your going to have to do better than that, Po..eeeeeeiiiiiii." Draco whimpered, as Harry slid his tongue into Draco's entrance. It felt so good, Draco thought he'd faint. But it was even better when Harry started stroking his anus, his tongue thrusting in and out. Draco moaned, and his eyes watered, and his hands grasped the linen sheets beneath them.  
  
Harry kept thrusting his tongue in and out for another several minutes, and every time Draco tried to grab his cock, which was desperate for some action, Harry would slap his hands away. When Harry thought Draco was wet enough, he looked up into Draco's eyes.  
  
"That was for the scar." Harry said arrogantly, with a note of triumph in his voice.  
  
"Yes, sir. May I touch myself now, sir?" Draco mocked.  
  
"No, you may not." Said Harry, and Draco pouted, and put a pleading look in his eyes. He looked so adorable, Harry couldn't resist him.  
  
"You always do that!" Harry yelled, smiling and Draco giggled. Harry loved it even more when Draco giggled.  
  
"Oh, what a sentimental fool I am," Harry said, and Draco stared at him.  
  
"That Slytherin side working for you, Potter?" Draco mocked. "Or am I just such a bad influence?" Draco wondered.  
  
"You're a horrible sex influence on me, yes." Harry admitted, jokingly.  
  
"Oh?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yupp." Harry replied playfully.  
  
"Harry." Draco said casually.  
  
"Yes, Draco?  
  
"If I don't get fucked, and if I don't come soon, I swear I'll kill you!" He said calmly.  
  
"Voldemort will be pleased," Harry mocked. He was in an odd mood for playing with Draco today, he didn't know why himself.  
  
"Harry, are you drugged? Or are you just so happy that were back together?" Draco asked, getting playful himself. Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, you've done it, Potter. I'm gonna tie you up, and tease you with that scar for an eternity!" Draco shouted. Just at that point, Harry pushed his rock hard cock inside of him, and Draco moaned loudly.  
  
"Maybe later." He whimpered, and Harry laughed again.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's cock, and started jerking him off slowly. Draco made a sigh of relief, and Harry started thrusting deeper and deeper inside of him. "Ohhh, yes, yessss..yes, Harry, mmm, fuck me.thrust harder.Please.Stoke harder.harder." begged Draco, sobbing with the frustration of how slow Harry was.  
  
Harry obeyed Draco, and gripped his cock harder, and rammed into Draco harder too. And than he picked up the pace, thrusting and stoking faster and faster and harder and harder. He finally found that 'magical spot' inside of Draco, and he tried to hit it every time as his cock thrust inside of Draco. He seemed to be succeeding, as Draco screamed loudly with every thrust Harry made. Draco's hands were squeezing the sheets beneath them viciously, and on the look of complete please on Draco's face, Harry knew that his lover was close. But so was he.  
  
He slammed into Draco madly a couple of more times, and stoked Draco maliciously, before Draco screamed "Harrrrryyyyy!" and came everywhere. His seed fell on the sheets, over Harry's hand, over Draco's stomach.  
  
And this was too much for Harry. He thrust one more time, and he came, deep within Draco, filling him with his semen, and a loud moan of "Dracoooo", before breathlessly collapsing over his blond lover.  
  
"I love you, Draco," Harry said breathlessly, as Draco's legs became arches, and they locked Harry in between. Harry had his head resting on Draco's chest, and Draco let go of the sheets, and flung his arms around Harry. They could both feel the sticky, wet mess Draco made all over Harry's sheets. Neither of them cared.  
  
"I love you too.I love you so much." Replied Draco in a hoarse whisper. His hands were caressing Harry's hair. Harry swallowed. He had almost forgotten how good it felt, lying there in his comfy bed, all sweaty and sticky with sperm, entangled with Draco's sweaty body.It was like heaven. Harry pulled the covers over them, and he put his left hand on Draco's right thigh, and his right hand moved over to Draco's free hand, and he took it. They lay in silence for a while, before they both dozed off.  
  
Ron woke up rather early the next morning. He looked at his watch, and noted that it was 6 AM sharp. Failing to go back to sleep, he got up and dressed himself rather quickly, even though there was no reason to do so. He was in no hurry. Breakfast didn't officially start until 7:30 AM, but it didn't matter, for he wasn't hungry. Today was Saturday, meaning that there were no classes today. He was in no hurry whatsoever. Ron recalled his argument with Harry last night.How could he let Harry take the better of him, and be the bigger man, or boy, and walk away? That was completely stupid from Ron's side.  
  
He tried to forget about Harry. After all, this wasn't their first big fight. Neither was it so particularly serious. Harry knows how much Ron hates Draco. But he doesn't know how much Ron loves Harry. Which is another good reason for Ron to detest and loath Draco; Draco was the one who had Harry's attentions and Harry's love, Ron was not. Even when it seemed like he did have Harry for a brief moment, Harry couldn't kick that bastard Malfoy out of his head, was a initial thought that ran through Ron's head.  
  
He sighed and hurriedly walked over to the dormitory door. Exiting the dorm, he went down into the comfortable circular Common Room. To his surprise, Hermione was already there.  
  
"Morning." He told her quietly. She was, for a change, deep into a book, and her head was down in concentration, she didn't even notice Ron. Slightly insulted, he cleared his throat significantly.  
  
"Good Morning," he repeated, in desperate attempt to attract the girls attention.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione turned around curiously to see who was disturbing her. "Oh, good morning, Ron." Said Hermione calmly to the red head. She turned a page of the book with her left hand, still watching him, before biting her lower lip, and turning her head and attention back to the book.  
  
Ron sighed in despair and went over and sat at the couch next to Hermione. She didn't look at him.  
  
"I had a fight with Harry last night." Ron exclaimed, sighing sadly.  
  
"I know," Hermione noted, still not changing her tone in the slightest.  
  
"How?" Ron asked, sounding amazed.  
  
"I heard you. The entire House heard you." She explained, and Ron's cheeks flushed.  
  
"Oh." He said, as realization drowned the hurt in his face. Come to think of it, they were pretty loud.  
  
"The bastard." Ron muttered to himself angrily.  
  
"Sorry?" Hermione said in the same tone, just barely rising her voice so that the words would come out as a question. She slowly turned to look at Ron, still lightly nibbling her lower lip. She didn't seem angry, or upset in any way. Although, Hermione had an incredible sense of self-control, and when she was angry, she was usually in this state; cold and uninterested.  
  
"Harry," Ron repeated. "The fucking bastard." He said rising his voice slightly and angrily.  
  
But now, Hermione seemed to have completely lost her self-control, and hr face was getting very red. Ron noticed that she was biting deep into her lip, enough to make it bleed. A tiny drop of blood flowed down her lip, making a half-moon pattern. She closed her eyes, and went back to her book.  
  
"Hermione, your lip." Ron told her, pointing. She nodded, and licked the blood up quickly with her tongue. Ron didn't seem to notice exactly how angry she was, and that she had just made her lip bleed in an attempt to shut her mouth and concentrate her anger into one small ball, and then swallowing in, forgetting about it. She was trying to prevent herself from exploding at Ron.  
  
"The slut.Hmm." Ron said amusedly, and he fell back against the couch. He crossed his legs.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked in a shaking voice.  
  
"Because he sneaked that fuck Malfoy into his bad last night." Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And that should concern you.Why?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling with fury.  
  
"Because I don't want him fucking that bastard, that's why!" He yelled at her.  
  
She was silent. "Okay," She said trying to keep calm, even though her hands and jaw were shaking maliciously.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Herm?" Ron asked. The girl just shook her head in a negative manner. Ron chose to ignore her.  
  
"How could Harry be so thick? I mean, that piece of shit with my best friend.And Harry gets angry for me, wishing him well? He's an ungrateful, fucked up, stupid, bloody wanker, an." and that was the final straw. Ron had gone too far. It seemed like he's changed during the holidays. He had become drastically more attracted to swearing, and has lost that so know chivalry, which every Gryffindor had. Had something happened to him during the summer holidays?  
  
There was a cup of Butterbeer on the table in front of Hermione. As Ron started to insult Harry, the cup started shaking, and when Ron had called Harry a bloody wanker, the cup exploded. The Butterbeer splashed everywhere, and some of the broken pieces of the cup shot to the other end of the room, hitting the wall and smashing into tiny pieces.  
  
Hermion was up to her feet, and her book was down on the floor. Her face was as red as a tomato, and her eyes filled with hatred and disgust.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley!" She shrieked. "You selfish little senseless, jealous bastard!" She pointed a finger at him, threateningly and Ron was petrified from fear. Everyone was afraid of an angry Hermione. No one messes with her than. When she looses her self-control, you were in for it. You were dead.  
  
"You are so blinded by your own self, that you can't tend to the needs of your best friend! Harry had always been there for you, he has always protected you, and all that you could ever see in him is 'Boy, how lucky is he?'. Well, I ask you, Ronald, how lucky is he?" She yelled, her voice echoing in the circular Common Room. Several people were woken up by this, and were poking their heads out of their dormitory doors to see what was going on.  
  
"He lost his parents, he never got to know them! Since he was a baby, he has bared that dreaded scar on his forehead! Voldemort and his servants are after him for 15 years now! He lives with those awful Dursley's who basically torture him, and they're the only family he's got!" She shrieked.  
  
"Si-sirius." Ron whimpered.  
  
"What? Sirius? Sirius who has to run and hide? Oh, please! Just shut up, Ron, will you? And leave Harry alone! It's his life, and his fucking choice, alright?" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Just because he is rich and famous, doesn't mean he has a great life, does it? First Year, encountering Voldemort." She tipped off one of her fingers. "Second Year, surviving that Basilisk!" She tipped off another finger, "Third Year, those Dementors! They reminded him of his greatest nightmares, Ron!" She yelled, and she completely forgot about her fingers, and her hands were squeezed in hard fists. "Fourth Year, he was tortured by Voldemort, and he could have died who knows how many times in that tournament!"  
  
Ron seemed to have froze out of fear.  
  
"All in all, with the shit he goes through, Harry is a good, no, Harry is a wonderful person! And I love him, Ron!" She yelled, and tears were filling those brown eyes. "And you're supposed to be his best friend, and instead of giving him support, you're boring him with your stupid jealousy and hatred!" Now Hermione was crying. Her sobs filled the room, and Ron felt really sorry for her. And for himself.  
  
"He doesn't deserve that," She said silently, getting calmer. It helped her a lot by getting that off of her chest. She picked up her book, and walked out of the Common Room, stopping just short of the exit, and tuning at the back of the couch.  
  
"Come talk to me, or Harry when you're a little more mature. And you hurt Harry again.Ron, I promise you, I'll curse you to the end of your life!" And she walked out of the Common Room.  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Petil both giggled and said together "Nasty!".  
  
"Shut up!" Ron yelled. He only hoped that Harry didn't hear all of this too. That would be just too much of humiliation to Ron.  
  
He stood up, and walked out of the Common Room. He didn't want to face Harry when he woke up.  
  
Harry and Draco lay snuggled in Harry's four-poster bed. Harry was the first one to wake. He slept in a very uncomfortable position, while Draco had the benefit of sleeping on comfy pillows. Sure, not that he mind sleeping on top of Draco, or listening to his heartbeat, or feeling his cock beneath him.But Harry was one of those people who just needed to take a certain position so they could sleep. Harry liked to sleep on several pillows, usually one big one and one small one.  
  
He woke up, with his head slightly aching. He noticed that he had been slavering all over Draco's chest during the night. Even though, he was quite sure the blond wouldn't mind, he took a handful of his sheets, and sponged his lover's chest clean. Draco still wasn't awake. His lover was a very hard sleeper, and he definitely wasn't a morning person. Neither was Harry, although Harry had recently been thinking about sleeping like a waste of time, and he would usually stay late in the nights and study. But than, Draco came along, and Harry basically goes to bed early every night, under the excuse of being tired, and he would sneak Draco into his dorm, and than into his bed.  
  
Harry silently raised himself with his arms and crawled further a top of Draco, so their chests met. Harry's torso was still above Draco's, his arms working like pillars. Than, he let himself collapse on top of the blond forcefully. Draco awoke in an instant, with a loud gasp of shock. Harry was laughing his head off, but Draco wasn't very pleased.  
  
"You always do that! I hate it when you do that!" Draco protested sleepily.  
  
Harry was still laughing his head off, and through gasps he could make out a few words. "I know! That's why I do it!" He yelled.  
  
"And you always laugh your ass off!" Draco said sadly. Harry laughed even harder on this and nodded, telling Draco he completely agreed. The blond rolled his eyes in irritation.  
  
Finally, Harry calmed himself, and his laughter died out. But not entirely. "Ohhhh.Draco." Harry said dreamily, looking down at his boyfriend. "I wish you could see your face when I woke you!" Harry said, and he started laughing again.  
  
"Oh, yes! You laugh it all up! No more sex for you!" Draco said sarcastically, and Harry laughed even harder, gasping for breath. Harry was beating the bed with his right fist, and with his left hand he was clutching his stomach.  
  
"Poor bed." Said Draco sadly. "Poor me." Said Draco, pretending to cry. Harry took a deep breath. "Oh. Draco..What would you do without me?" Harry asked, playfully.  
  
"I'd be a lot better off!" Draco joked, and Harry laughed again.  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" Draco yelled, getting a little bit annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I'm sure I can make it up to you." The black head said seductively, stroking Draco's navel with his thumb. The blond moaned, and shifted. He got hard in a matter of seconds.  
  
"As a matter of fact." Draco said, battling the pleasure, "You can." and he moved them around so now Draco was on top. He took his wand, which was still glowing, and he ended the spell. Than he pointed it on Harry's left wrist. "Boundus Funis" Draco said triumphantly, and ropes shot from his wand in silver sparks, and tied them selves tightly around the boys wrist. Than he did the same with his other hand, and now Harry was tied down to the bed. Draco had an evil grin across his face, but Harry was expressionless. He didn't know should he be afraid, or should he be eager.  
  
"Remember what I promised you last night? About your scar?" Draco teased.  
  
"Umm.Not really.I was kind of drunk with power." Harry mocked, and Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Juts joking," Harry giggled, "I remember.That you'll torture me with it for an eternity?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"And there's no was you can escape," said Draco, bending down and placing a long lick over Harry's scar, which made the boy gasp sharply, and shift under him. Harry got hard the moment Draco did, so this was just Draco's pleasure to sexually frustrate and torture Harry. Once, he stroked and licked his scar for about 15 minutes, and at the end, Harry came hard.  
  
Harry tried to throw Draco off him with his legs, which were still free, but it was no use. Draco was sitting on his chest. The blond licked and sucked and stroked the scar, and Harry kept moaning, both in incredible pleasure and in slight protest.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Harry. I don't see why you're complaining, you've got an extra erogenous zone, and its 10 times more sensitive than any other." Draco said, tracing the scars path, which made Harry cry out. The black- haired boy was out of breath.  
  
"You don't know what its like." Harry whispered, panting for breath. "Its.Its like with each touch, having an orgasm. Its exhausting." Harry explained.  
  
"Lucky bastard," Draco whispered, and Harry couldn't help but smile. But than, Draco's wet tongue sank into his scar, and Harry cried out. The blond continued to stroke and suck and lick the boy's scar madly for another couple of minutes, until Draco gave it a long, deep lick with his tongue, and Harry screamed Draco's name out, and came hard all over the sheets, gasping and panting for breath. Harry was drenched in cold sweat, and Draco pulled back from Harry's forehead, and smiled victoriously.  
  
"You awful bastard," Harry whispered, his eyes tightly shut. He was feeling very lightheaded, and plus he was in an aftermath of a torturing orgasm.  
  
Draco snapped his fingers and the ropes slithered down Harry's wrists. The black-haired boy pulled his arms from the bind, but didn't do much else; he wasn't really in the condition to do anything else.  
  
Draco was smirking at him, victory in his silver eyes and hands on his hips. Harry managed to look up at him, before grabbing the boys shoulders, and turning them around so Harry's was on top again.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Draco said, struggling with Harry. "Wait.Wait..." he said, stopping Harry from biting his neck. "Does Gryffindor have any showers?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, duh!" Harry replied.  
  
"You want to take a shower?" Draco asked. Harry took his watch form the night table. It was 7:25 AM.  
  
"There are people down in the Common Room probably. We cant. And the Seventh Years usually take their group showers now." Harry explained, and Draco seemed a little sad and disappointed.  
  
"Well, than.We're prefects.We have our own, private little bathroom." Draco reminded.  
  
"I'm not sure it's little, but I got your point." Harry mocked.  
  
"When did we switch places, you and I?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why, what ever do you mean, Draco dear?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"I was the funny one! I want my wit back!" Draco said, and Harry chuckled.  
  
"This is how I am, when I'm happy, Draco." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, and this is how I am, when I'm gay." Draco said, and they both burst into laughter.  
  
"Alright now, Draco, we need to finish wrestling," Harry reminded, and Draco struggled him, and pinned him to the bed with his hands.  
  
"And the winner is.Me!" the blond said in a blatant tone. Draco stared down at Harry. They had their eyes locked for some time. Harry noticed that Draco's gaze was filled with love, and his eyes were smiling down at him. Harry actually did blush, and he smiled at the boy.  
  
"I love you, Harry." Draco suddenly said, blushing deep red himself. Draco was sure that Harry had tears in his eyes. "Do it, Draco.I want you inside of me." Harry whispered, stroking his cheek against the side of Draco's hand. Harry handed him his wand, and Draco slowly took it. He pointed it at his wildly jerking cock and muttered "Lubricus". His cock was coated in the slick gel-o.  
  
"Harry, should I prepare you?" Draco asked, cautiously.  
  
"Fuck the preparations," Harry answered silently.  
  
"I'd rather fuck you," Draco retorted.  
  
"Then do so." Harry shortly said, and Draco nodded, and settled the tip of his cock at Harry's entrance. Than, he pushed inside, hard. Harry moaned as his body slowly swallowed Draco, inch by inch, until he was completely inside. Draco worked hard to find that deep, sensitive spot within his lover. After a few minutes, he did, and with each thrust Harry cried his name out. Draco started to thrust faster and harder, and reassuring moans and words from Harry made him let go of the boy with his arms, and he used his left hand to stroke his scar, and his right to stroke Harry's cock.  
  
Harry was in complete ecstasy. This new triple feeling made him go wild. He wouldn't care if right now, Ron would somehow breach the Charm and see them, he wouldn't even care if Dumbledore was ogling them, or if Voldemort would jump in right now. All he cared about was Draco. Draco inside him, Draco's smell, his delicate scent, his silver silk-like hair and ivory- white smooth skin.  
  
"Yes, yes, yessss.." Was all that Harry could muster saying. He couldn't hold on much longer. Draco was thrusting into him in a faster pace now, harder and harder.  
  
And eventually, in a matter of seconds, Harry came with a loud "Draco!", his seed splashing over Draco's hand and dripping down on his own stomach. This was too much for Draco as well, and he came deep inside Harry, which made the blond cry out and collapse on top of Harry, just like Harry did yesterday evening. They were both trying to catch their breath, and Draco was the first one to speak.  
  
"Did you like it?" He asked silently and casually. Harry was taking deep breaths, and he looked down on Draco's silver head.  
  
"I loved it." He replied, and he could feel Draco smile. He pulled the blond up, and locked their lips in a long kiss. Harry's fingers were running through Draco's hair, and Draco's tongue was battling Harry's. When they broke the kiss, Harry spoke next.  
  
"Draco.did you know I stayed inside you the entire night?" Harry asked, amazed, as he himself realized it just now.  
  
"Yes." Draco simply replied. He was still inside Harry.  
  
"I'm hungry, Harry." Draco complained, and Harry smiled. He loved it when Draco made that pouting and sad face. Harry and Draco were walking through the many corridors of Hogwarts, and down the many staircases of the same, until they reached the Great Hall. During their journey they were holding hands. Unfortunately, they contact had to end before they entered the Hall. Harry saw that Ron and Hermione weren't sitting together. Figuring that she must have had a royal fight with him too, he went over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey" Harry said happily, and she turned to stare at him with eyes filled with tears. She flung her arms around him, and sobbed silently.  
  
"I love you," she whispered in his ear. Harry, dumbstruck, his arms oddly stretched out, hugged Hermione. She must have really had a bad fight with Ron. Harry felt bad, he didn't want his best friends fighting because of him. Harry eyed Draco from Hermione's back. The blond was staring at Hermione jealously. Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione," he whispered in her ears, and she sobbed a few times, and Harry could feel her tears dripping down his neck. They stayed hugged for several minutes until Hermione composed herself. Neither of them cared that everyone in the Hall was eyeing them suspiciously. Especially Ron. Even some of the teachers were looking at them. Professor McGonagall was smiling, and so was professor Dumbledore.  
  
Finally, Hermione let him go, and he kind of missed her. But he wouldn't dare admit it to her. And she would never admit it to Harry that she missed him too. Sometimes, it seemed like there was more than just friendship between Harry and Hermione. But they would always say that there is more than friendship, that they are not just friends, they are practically family.  
  
"You had a fight with Ron, didn't you?" Harry asked silently. She nodded.  
  
"I had a fight with him last night too." Harry said in the same tone.  
  
"I know. Everyone heard you," Hermione said in the same tone that Harry was using.  
  
"I didn't hear you two fighting," Harry said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"That's because you have all those Silencing Charms all around your bed. We put them together, remember? Draco helped us," Hermione smiled, and so did Harry.  
  
"All of Gryffindor heard us, Harry." She said sadly. She really looked bad. Harry sighed.  
  
"Just leave Ron. You know how he's like. He'll cool down." Harry said, trying to put aside his worry.  
  
"I don't know Harry." Hermione retorted, and she really looked worried.  
  
Harry sighed again, and went back to his breakfast.  
  
Draco and Harry had made an agreement to meet each other on the Quidditch Pitch an hour before lunch starts. Even though they missed each other terrible when they were apart, there were other things important to do, than just have sex and cuddle. They had schoolwork to do, even though they often did it together. Sometimes Harry and Draco would do their work with Hermione. Ron had always, of course, refused, but the three of them had fun just the same. It turns out, Draco is fairly intelligent, and is a really good student. Not as nerdy as Hermione perhaps, but a good student none the less.  
  
Harry walked through the corridors, heading to the Entrance Hall, when he heard some odd swishing noise coming from one of the side corridors. Harry stopped to take a look. The corridor was rather dark, and Harry noticed that there were no torches. How distinctly odd. As always, his curiosity got the better of him, especially as he was sure he heard a soft 'Harry' in that weird swish.  
  
Harry entered the corridor slowly. It didn't seem to be long. "Hello?" Harry called. "Boo!" he heard from behind him. But it was too late. Everything went black.  
  
Harry awoke feeling rather stiff and in pain. What the hell had happened? Had Voldemort caught him again, or what? Harry noticed the severe pain around his ankles and wrists. It felt to him like rope binds. Harry couldn't see anything, and he could feel cloth around his eyes. He must be blindfolded. It was also very chilly. Harry felt like he was. naked? Could he be? Had his kidnapper taken his clothes off?  
  
"Hi, Harry," A very familiar voice said, and Harry froze. It was Ron. Why did Ron do this? There wasn't really any reason to. Was there?  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"In the flesh," Ron answered cheerily. Harry took a moment to process all of this.  
  
"Let me take that blindfold off of you," Ron said, and Harry felt a small amount of magical energy around his eyes. The cloth fell down, and Harry could see clearly now. Ron was standing in front of him, whit his wand out and pointed at Harry. Harry was right, he was indeed naked. He looked around the chamber he had been taken to. It was a large circular room, and Harry had never seen it before. He, Harry, was placed in the very middle, tied between two large, thin marble pillars so he practically floated in the air. Ron was eating an apple. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"What's all this?" he asked.  
  
"It's my dream, Harry. Or at least, it was my dream, but now I made it real." Ron explained.  
  
"Your dream was to tie me up naked between two marble pillars, in a circular chamber with no doors, and eat an apple with a wand pointed at me?" Harry said sarcastically and with disbelief. "No, Harry, you idiot." Ron retorted angrily. "My dream was to tie you up and fuck you senseless, until you don't scream and beg for more." Ron said, with a large grin appearing over his face. Harry's irritation grew into fear. Was Ron really going to rape him? He better not, Draco will tear him apart. But there was something in Ron's expression that made Harry worried. He looked.malicious.Angry.And not quite sane. Harry composed himself, and even in his exposed condition, he was going to annoy Ron further.  
  
"There's only one person who makes me scream and beg for more," Harry said matter-of-factly, smirking. "And frankly, Ron.I'm completely positive that you can't fill his shoes...And neither can you fill me." Harry teased. His words seemed to have cut through Ron like blades, as his eyes flashed dangerously. Harry was still smiling, completely unintimidated by Ron. The red head moved closer to Harry, who was levitated by the ropes at least 20 inches off the ground.  
  
"I'm going to wipe that smile off your fucking face, Harry." Ron said, pointing his wand at Harry's wrist, on the binding covering it. He muttered something, and the bindings all moved downwards, so now Harry was only a few inches off the ground. "And when I'm done with you, Harry, Draco won't have anything left to fuck on!" Ron yelled, and Harry's smile faded.  
  
"If you think that that little prick of yours ca." But Harry's words were stopped by a hand hitting his cheek, very hard. Harry's head swung to his right shoulder, some blood flying over it. Ron had split his lip. He had also smashed his glasses, which flung somewhere around the marble floor. Harry was getting quite angry now. He swallowed the blood that was issuing from his lower lip and turned back to look at Ron with eyes filled with hatred. Ron was staring at him comprehensively, taking in deep, angry, strained breaths. The red head was working on taking his jeans off, and after a few minutes, the cloth slid down his thighs and finally fell around, creased, by his ankles. Ron wasn't wearing any underwear. His cock was not too large, and not too small, but it certainly couldn't be compared to Draco's, just as Harry had suspected. Even though Harry had vaguely already seen Ron's penis, he didn't have a very good picture of it in his head.  
  
Then, Ron's hand grabbed Harry's jaw harshly. "You'll scream for me.I promise it." Ron said.  
  
"You'll die if you touch me again, I promise it." Harry retorted, and Ron punched him in his stomach. Harry coughed and panted for breath, as it was knocked out of him. He wanted to jinx Ron, but Ron had caught his lips, and was biting at his gentle, already irked lower lip tentatively and ruthlessly. Harry bit him back, pressing into the tender flesh roughly, until he finally felt blood in his mouth, and Ron pulled back, moaning in agony. The red head held his hand to his lip to investigate it, and when he saw the amount of blood that was dripping from it, and a royal amount over Harry's lips, and Harry's satisfied, smirking face, he spat all of the blood and spit he could gather at Harry, and it landed over his chest. Harry made a disgusted face. "You fucking piece of shit!" Ron screamed. "I'll get you for that!" He threatened, and he leaned closer to Harry, moving into place, straddling Harry's thighs.  
  
"No.No, no.Please." Harry pleaded, realizing that Ron was serious, and Ron smirked at him.  
  
"That's it, beg me, beg me Harry, you fucking little piece of shit!" Ron yelled, pushing his body closer still against Harry, and the dark-haired boy started withstanding. "No, no, no, no, nonononononono." Harry whispered silently, slamming his eyes shut, not wanting to see the face of the person who was doing this to him. The person he trusted the most, Ron was like a brother to him.  
  
Then Harry screamed. Ron pushed his cock forcefully, deep inside the tense Harry. His muscles still weren't relaxed, and the pain was incredible. Deep and burning, aching from Harry's entrance all the way to the tips of his fingers.  
  
Soon, Ron started moving, in and out, faster and harder, slamming into Harry with no mercy. Harry whimpered at first, then his whimpers turned into sobs, and than into painful, ear-piercing shrieks.  
  
"Stop, please, stop!" Harry yelled, but at this Ron thrust even harder, taking Harry's cock into his hand and stroking lightly. "It hurts.Please, it hurts!" Harry sobbed, tears running down his flushed cheeks and splashing over his chest, as Ron grabbed Harry's waist with one of his hands, pushing even deeper. Harry screamed at the invasion, wallowing to try and escape Ron's bulging cock somehow. But it was unsuccessful. Ron just moved the hand from Harry's cock, and started punching Harry, leaving large bruises over his ribs and abdomen muscles. And than finally, it was over. Ron came deep inside Harry, moaning deeply, and Harry followed his example, screaming and howling in pain, tears splashing from his eyes.  
  
"I hate you, I fucking hate you!" Harry shouted as Ron slipped out.  
  
"Good Harry. Good.I hate you too." Ron answered calmly.  
  
"I told you I'd make you scream," said Ron, mopping Harry's tears from his face gently, as Harry sobbed and gasped for breath. The raven-haired boy moved his head away from Ron's hand.  
  
"It's time to end this," Ron said silently, in a soft tone, pointing his wand at Harry's forehead, and than, it was all black again.  
  
Draco was checking at his watc nervously, exhaling heavily and deeply, tapping his foot against the stone floor. He had had an agreement with Harry to meet him shortly after lunch in front of the prefects bathroom. But the boy hasn't arrived yet. In fact, he wasn't present even at lunch. Where was he? It was way past lunchtime, and Draco really didn't have the time for this. "Where are you, Harry?" Draco muttered to himself, checking his watch again. He sighed and shook his head, and started walking away from the bathroom. He went towards Gryffindor Tower. Maybe Harry got stuck somewhere on the way to their meeting. He was halfway up to the Tower, when he heard muffled sobs coming from a nearby, damp corridor. He turned around and walked in the direction of the sound. Entering the corridor, he noticed a dark shape twitching on the floor. The corridor wasn't lit, there were no torches or windows, so Draco couldn't see who the person was.  
  
It seemed like the dark figure moved its head upwards, towards Draco, and the blond took a step backwards. "Draco." It said.  
  
Draco froze. That voice.it was awfully familiar.  
  
"Harry?" Draco silently asked. He got a whimper instead of a reply. Draco threw himself over Harry, and pulled him out of the shadows. The sight was hideous; Harry was covered in bruises, his nose was bleeding, and he was choking in blood. The raven-haired boy was cuddled up in his own arms, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Harry? What happened?" Draco asked, pulling the boy in a tight embrace.  
  
"R-ron." Harry whimpered, and he closed his eyes.  
  
Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. When he opened his eyes, he saw Draco on his left, holding his hand. Dumbledore was on his right, sitting on his bed, and smiling down at him.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry." Dumbledore kindly said. He gave Harry a smile, which Harry returned.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore begun, "informs me that you are well. All of your injuries have been healed, and you are out of danger." Draco sighed in relief.  
  
Harry gave them both a smile.  
  
"Harry.Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked, braking the silence.  
  
Harry didn't answer right away. He was in deep thought. "I think it was Ron.But I can't believe it." He finally said, and his voice was a little hoarse. He cleared his throat, and Dumbledore gave Draco a quick glance.  
  
"Mr. Weasley denied the act under the affect of Veritaserum." Dumbledore calmly said. Harry's expression darkened. There was another short silence.  
  
"Well.I must leave now. We have some other ideas of explaining what happened." Dumbledore said casually, and stood up nodding to both of them and exiting the room slowly. "Hey." Draco squealed, and Harry smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.  
  
"Like an elephant had just jumped on me." Harry answered, and Draco chuckled.  
  
"Draco." Harry said in a strained voice, and Draco noticed that Harry was fighting his emotions. He was desperately trying not to cry. "He raped me." Harry finally finished, and Draco's eyes bulged.  
  
"W.what?" The blond asked, completely confused. Harry just rolled over, braking the connection of their hands.  
  
"I'll kill that little Weasel." Draco said angrily.  
  
"I don't think Ron's the one you have to kill." Harry silently said, and Draco froze.  
  
~THE END~ =#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=  
  
Okay, so, that was fun. And giving that I was a big, bad arsed meany because I delayed all the sex so much.He, he! I did it because there's a lot of people (male) who read these kinda stuff just to get them off. Like Christina Aguilera said: "I need that (uh), to get me off, sweating till my clothes come off!" But don't worry, I won't torture you like that any more. Just wanted to do it this time. As for the ending, I know its dumb, but that's cause there will be a second part of the story. ( Yuppppp.  
  
Oh, and, I know that there are some parts of the tale that are kind of.eh..stupid? That's because I didn't have much time to write this, and I just made dumb stops, like, in the middle of a sentence and stuff.So that wont happen again either. Okay, now, I gots to go write some shorter stories.I think I'm gonna write a Draco/Lucius one now.And another one for Draco/Harry. And.Hmm.Harry/Draco/Lucius? (  
  
REVIEW: orion.secret@rock.com  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: No one, niemand, niko.I did it allllllll by my lil' ol' self.  
  
DISCLAIMINGS: The spell "Claudo Velum" was created by Marysia in her story "The Marks We Bear" and "The Circles of Influence". I merely used it, cause it's a cool spell. Oh, yeah, Marysia's story was the first slash I ever read, and I loved it! You should read it to! Since then, I read 80 slashes. ( I really read a lot. Some of my favorite authors are Rube, Aspen, Aja. Cool stories, they write. ( *** 


End file.
